Erinnerungen des Krieges
by Katyes
Summary: Das Ende des Krieges änderte alles. Freunde wurden verloren, Neuanfänge begannen und Liebe wurde gefunden. Diese Geschichte spielt nach Deathly Hallows, SPOILER. SSHG
1. Kapitel 1

„**Erinnerungen des Krieges"**

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Memories of War" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Hallo zusammen! Überrascht? Hm, ich dachte mir, da ich ja „sonst nix" zu tun habe, könnte ich doch noch eine zweite Geschichte übersetzen. Et voilà, ein weiteres Werk von Hypnobarb._

_Diese Geschichte wird nicht so lang wie „AdSnM", sie wird um die 20 Kapitel umfassen. Es wird allerdings keine regelmäßigen Updates geben wie bei „AdSnM", vielleicht einmal im Monat. Es ist quasi etwas für immer-mal-wieder-zwischendurch. ;O)_

_Im Original sind bisher drei Kapitel veröffentlicht, elf Kapitel hat Hypnobarb bisher geschrieben._

_**Eine riesengroße Warnung noch vorweg: Diese Geschichte spielt NACH DEATHLY HALLOWS! Also, ACHTUNG SPOILER!!!!**_

_**And a big thank you to Hypnobarb for her permission to translate this story as well**__**! I love your stories! Keep it up!**_

_**Und auch an meine Beta Mawi, welche mich bei der Geschichte wieder unterstützen wird. Worüber ich sehr erfreut und froh bin.**_

_And here we go!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Januar 1999

Der Raum war kahl, fensterlos und dürftig erhellt. Da war etwas an den Betonblockwänden, das nach Anstalt und Gefängnis schrie. Es half nicht unbedingt, dass die Wände grau gestrichen waren, die Kacheln auf dem Fußboden schwarz mit grauen Flecken waren, und dass das solide Holzmobiliar unspektakulär und nützlich war, konstruiert, um roher Anwendung stand zu halten, und verzaubert war, um verwandlungssicher zu sein. Immerhin wollte niemand, dass Häftlinge der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung einen Stuhl in eine Waffe verwandelten, vorausgesetzt dass die Häftlinge einen Zauberstab in die Hand bekamen. Die Oberfläche des Tisches war zerkratzt und vernarbt, ebenso verfärbt mit alten Wasserflecken von Tassen mit sauer riechendem Kaffee oder überzogenem Tee. Die Tür war geschlossen, angeblich um dem Gefangenen Privatsphäre zu bieten. Die junge Frau schwenkte einen Zauberstab, als sie die Worte eines Zaubers für Privatsphäre in einer klaren Stimme sprach, die für jeden Zuhörer verstummte als der Zauber vervollständigt war.

"Minerva hat mich gebeten, Ihnen das zu geben", sagte sie, während sie den Briefumschlag entgegenhielt.

Der große Mann in Schwarz stellte sein Herumlaufen ein und drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen. Sein Haar war jetzt länger, reichte fast über seine Schultern. Es gab graue Strähnen vermischt mit dem Schwarz an den Schläfen, ungewöhnlich für einen Zauberer mit nur vierzig Jahren. Der Gehrock, den er trug, hing locker an ihm. Er war schon immer dünn gewesen, aber jetzt war er nur ein paar wenige Kilos von Abmagerung entfernt. Es machte seine Gesichtszüge prägend. Seine Nase, welche in den besten Zeiten Romanisch genannt worden wäre, war ein schmaler Zinken in seinem Gesicht. Die Linien um seine Augen, seinen Mund und auf seiner Stirn waren tief. Er war ein unattraktiver Mann, verstärkt durch viel Stress und einem harten Leben.

Er sah auf den Briefumschlag und erkannte sofort die Handschrift. Seine rechte Hand zuckte für einen Moment, als wenn er ihn ergreifen und annehmen wollte.

"Ich will ihn nicht", sagte er kalt, seine Augen verkleinerten sich mit sorgfältig kontrollierter Wut.

"Vielleicht möchten Sie ihn im Moment nicht, aber vielleicht später", antwortete sie.

Es klopfte an der Tür, ein Klopfen aus Höflichkeit und nichts weiter. Die Tür ging auf und ein Auror streckte seinen Kopf herein. Er und sein Team waren verantwortlich gewesen für die Sicherheit des verachteten Gefangenen während des Prozesses.

"Die Menge draußen ist weniger geworden", sagte Auror McMasters. „Die Presse ist noch immer anwesend und wird wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht kampieren, wenn es notwendig sein sollte, um zu versuchen, eine Stellungnahme von Ihnen zu erhalten. Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, sollten wir in einer Stunde bereit sein, Sie aus dem Ministerium herauszubringen und Sie mittels Portschlüssel wegzubringen."

"In Ordnung", antwortete der Mann in Schwarz. Sein Haar fiel aus seinem Gesicht als er zu dem größeren Mann in Aurorenuniform aufblickte. „McMasters?" Sein Kiefer arbeitete, als hadere er mit sich selbst, ob er sprechen sollte oder nicht.

"Ja?"

"Danke", das Wort war kurz und barsch.

"Bitte."

McMasters nickte und trat zurück, die Tür schließend.

Die Frau setzte sich auf einen der zwei Holzstühle am Tisch. Es was unbequem. Der Raum war kühl und sie fühlte die Feuchtigkeit direkt durch ihre Umhänge. Ihr Tee war schon lange kalt geworden.

Sie hielt den Umschlag noch immer in ihrer Hand.

"Hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich ihn für Sie aufbewahre?", fragte sie.

"Mir ist egal, was Sie damit machen", antwortete er und fing wieder an, auf und ab zu laufen.

Der Umschlag verschwand wieder in der Tasche ihrer Umhänge. Sie atmete tief durch und straffte ihre Schultern.

"Ich weiß, dass sie für Sie arrangiert haben, in ein sicheres Haus für die kommende Zeit zu gehen, aber Sie haben eine Alternative", sagte sie.

"Nicht, wenn mir daran liegt, am leben zu bleiben", schnaubte er in Hohn.

"Es gibt einen Ort in Kanada, in British Columbia. Ich bin hingegangen und habe es überprüft. Es ist eine Hütte mit Annehmlichkeiten, etwa acht Kilometer von der nächsten Muggelortschaft entfernt. Es liegt in einer dicht bewaldeten Gegend in den Bergen, nicht einfach zu erreichen sowie komplett unaufspürbar und abgeschirmt vor magischer Aufdeckung."

"Ich gebe zu, dass meine Erfahrungen begrenzt sind", fuhr sie fort, „aber die Banne sind die stärksten, die ich je erlebt habe. Sie könnten sogar stärker als die um Hogwarts sein. Er hat es für Sie getan."

"Ich hätte ohne einen der zwei Portschlüssel, die er zurückgelassen hat, nicht hineinkommen können." Sie hielt für einen Moment inne, hoffend, dass er auf den letzten Teil reagieren würde. Er tat es nicht und somit fuhr sie fort. „Wie mir erzählt wurde, können Sie ein Auto fahren. Ich habe einen Land Rover für Sie gemietet und habe genügend Essen im Haus deponiert. Kleidung ist ebenfalls für Sie da. Wenn Sie gehen, werde ich Ihre Bücher und Besitztümer nach und nach zu Ihnen bringen. Minerva hat alles verwahrt, nachdem die Auroren alles durchgesehen hatten. Wenn Sie arbeiten möchten, werde ich Ihnen das Material für Ihr Labor besorgen und Sie mit Zutaten versorgen. Außerdem gibt es Identitätspapiere für Sie und ein Bankkonto. Die Summe sollte für Sie die nächsten vierzig oder fünfzig Jahre ausreichen."

Er lief weiter hin und her, sich nicht die Mühe machend, sie anzusehen.

„Wenn Sie es erlauben, würde ich ihr Geheimniswahrer werden", ergänzte sie leise.

Er hörte mit dem Herumlaufen auf.

"Warum würden Sie das tun?", forderte er, seine schwarzen Augen blitzten.

"Weil ich es möchte. Weil Sie etwas viel Besseres verdienen als das, was Sie bekommen haben oder bekommen werden. Weil Sie es brauchen, bis es für Sie sicher ist, ihr Leben so zu leben, wie Sie es wollen."

"Sie würden sich solch einem Risiko aussetzen? Sie würden wahrscheinlich hinter Ihnen her sein, um an mich heranzukommen."

"Ich werde in Hogwarts leben. Dort können sie mich nicht erreichen." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und lachte bitter. „Soweit es die breite Öffentlichkeit betrifft, bin ich eine lebende Heilige. Ich kann nichts Falsches tun. Sie denken bereits, dass ich einen Knall habe, weil ich Ihnen helfe, aber Heiligen ist es erlaubt, merkwürdige Dinge zu tun."

Sie erhob sich von dem Stuhl und ging hinüber wo er stand, an die Betonwände gelehnt, seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Sie griff vor und berührte sanft seinen Arm. Er zuckte bei der ungewohnten Berührung.

"Sie können in Großbritannien zumindest für ein paar Jahre nicht leben. Es wäre nicht sicher, auch nach all dem hier."

"Sie brauchen mir das nicht zu sagen", spottete er.

"Gehen und schauen Sie es sich an", ermunterte sie. „Bleiben Sie für ein paar Wochen. Wenn Sie es nicht mögen, lassen Sie mich wissen, dass Sie zurückkommen und ich werde mit McMasters in Verbindung treten, damit er Sie in das sichere Hause bringt."

Er schien zuzuhören, aber sie wusste, dass die letzte Hürde noch überwunden werden musste.

"Bitte, schlagen Sie es nicht aus, weil er es für Sie arrangiert hat", sagte sie fast in einem Flüsterton.

Er sah sie intensiv an, schwarze Augen wie Brunnen voll Dunkelheit.

"Wenn Sie immer noch Zweifel haben, haben Sie meine Erlaubnis, nachzusehen. Dieses Angebot mache ich aus vollem Ernst. Keine Hintergedanken und ich denke ehrlich nicht, dass ich irgendwelche Manipulationen dahinter verberge."

"Das Erbe Ihres Hauses kommt durch", spottete er.

"Tun Sie's", erwiderte sie, ihre Augen waren groß als Einladung.

Er sah sie an. Er benötigte keinen Zauberstab dafür. _"Legilimens",_ murmelte er.

Er schaute tief. Sie blockierte nichts, wie sie es versprochen hatte. Er suchte so lange, bis er von dem überrascht war, was er sah, und zufrieden mit seinen eigenen Schlussfolgerungen daraus. Er verließ ihren Geist und sie wankte zurück. Er griff mit einer Hand nach ihr, um sie zu halten. Sie erlangte ihr Gleichgewicht zurück und ging dann zurück zum Stuhl, plumpste einfach nieder und nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem lauwarmen Tee.

"Ihre Absicht, das Richtige zu tun, ist erstaunlich", beobachtete er.

"Werden Sie es tun?"

Er zögerte nur für einen Augenblick.

"Ja."

Die Frau seufzte erleichtert und schloss ihre Augen. Als sie sie öffnete, saß er auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von ihr mit dem Tisch zwischen ihnen beiden. Er legte seine Hände um seine unberührte Tasse Tee, vielleicht ein wenig Wärme suchend, wo es keine gab. Sie suchte in ihrer Tasche und fand einen zweiten Umschlag. Sie hielt ihn ihm entgegen.

Er sah auf den Umschlag. Er erkannte auch diese Handschrift. Es war ihre ordentliche, geschwungene, kursive; ihm bekannt vom Lesen hunderter Meter Aufsätze, geschrieben in der Schrift, seit sie elf war.

"Das ist die Information über das Bankkonto, die Identifikationspapiere und dem Meisten, von dem ich denke, das Sie es für den Beginn brauchen werden. Wenn Sie zu dem Haus kommen, werden Sie dort einen Tresor finden. Ich habe dort alles hinterlegt. Das Passwort ist in diesem Umschlag, aber Sie sollten es ändern so bald Sie können."

Er griff vor und nahm den Umschlag, starrte einen Augenblick darauf.

"Wenn ich dort ankomme, was wird mich davon abhalten, allein weiterzukommen?"

"Nichts", erwiderte sie. "Sie sind ein außergewöhnlich genialer Zauberer und ein wahrer Überlebenskünstler. Wenn Sie entscheiden, komplett zu verschwinden, können Sie das tun. Aber Sie sind berühmt und Ihr Gesicht und Ihr Name sind in der westlichen Zaubererwelt bekannt. Es wird ihnen nicht möglich sein, für lange unter Ihrem eigenen Namen und mit Ihrem eigenen Gesicht zu leben, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Wie auch immer, wenn Sie sich dafür entscheiden, werde ich das respektieren. Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass niemand nach Ihnen suchen wird."

"Sie können es kaum jetzt garantieren."

"Ich kann garantieren, dass der Ort ein Geheimnis sein wird. Wie ich schon sagte, das Land und die Hütte sind unaufspürbar, gefertigt durch den mächtigsten Zauberer seiner Generation und ein paar anderen."

Er schaute hoch zur Decke, schäbig und dunkel.

"Ich werde es für einen Monat probieren", sagte er entschlossen. „Sie dürfen in einem Monat kommen. Bringen Sie so viele von meinen Sachen mit, wie Sie können. Wenn ich mich entscheide, zu bleiben, würde ich sie gern bei mir haben." Er schnaubte kurz. „Wenn ich mich entscheide, zu verschwinden, werde ich ein paar von meinen Sachen wollen." Er sah wieder zu ihr. „Ich werde so höflich sein, Sie meine Entscheidung wissen zu lassen."

"Danke", erwiderte sie. "Ich gebe zu, dass ich mir Sorgen machen würde, wenn Sie einfach verschwinden würden, und ich nicht wüsste, ob Sie leben oder tot sind."

Er schnaubte erneut.

"Wenn Sie mein Geheimniswahrer werden, sollten wir das Ritual jetzt vollziehen bevor die Auroren zurückkehren. Da ich gegenwärtig zauberstabslos bin, werden wir das veränderte Ritual vornehmen müssen und das komplette Ritual durchführen, wenn ich Sie wieder sehe."

Die Frau nickte und erhob sich. Er trat vom Tisch weg, erlaubte ihr, zu ihm herum zu gehen und die notwendigen Zeichen in die Luft zu malen mit ihrem Zauberstab. Sie flüsterte magische Worte, mächtige Worte. Im entscheidenden Augenblick sagten sie gleichzeitig:

"So sei es."

Ein goldener Strahl umgab beide und verschwand dann. Der Zauber war hergestellt.

Sie hielt einen kleinen blauen Ball hoch, ein Kinderspielzeug.

"Hier ist der Portschlüssel." Sie sagte ihm das Passwort. Er zog eine Grimasse.

"Wie typisch für ihn", bemerkte er.

Ein weiteres Klopfen an der Tür. Dieses Mal wurde die Tür weit geöffnet. In der Tür standen McMasters und vier andere Auroren, deren Namen sie nicht kannte.

"Wir sind jetzt bereit für Sie, Sir", sagte McMasters.

"Es gibt eine kleine Änderung in den Plänen", erwiderte er. „Ich werde nicht in das gesicherte Haus gehen. Sobald wir außerhalb der Banne sind, werde ich mittels Portschlüssel zu einem Ort außerhalb von Großbritannien reisen. Ich werde Ihre Dienste dort nicht benötigen."

McMasters sah ihn betroffen an.

"Ihnen ist bewusst, dass wir Ihnen keine Sicherheit bieten können, wenn Sie unsere Obhut verlassen. Das ist zweifelsohne so, wenn Sie Großbritannien verlassen", sagte McMasters.

"Andere Arrangements wurden getroffen. Ich bevorzuge es in dieser Weise, und seien Sie versichert, meine Überlebenskünste sind mehr als adäquat."

"Es ist Ihre Haut", sagte McMasters und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wenn Sie sich absolut sicher sind?"

„Bin ich."

"Dann folgen Sie uns", sagte er.

Die zwei traten aus dem Aufenthaltsraum in den heller beleuchteten Flur des Zaubereiministeriums. Die Auroren formten einen Ring um sie, Zauberstäbe bereit. Sie gingen den Flur entlang, fünf Treppen hinunter, durch verschiedene Flure zu einer Tür in einen Bereich, der für Warenannahme verwendet wurde. McMasters öffnete die Tür und schaute nach draußen. Der Weg war dunkel, aber frei. Keine anderen menschlichen Wesen waren in Sicht. Er ging als erstes hindurch, den Weg frei machend für die anderen. Die Gruppe ging nach draußen, einer nach dem anderen, sorgfältig nach Eindringlingen Ausschau haltend. Heimlich gingen sie durch die Nacht, bis sie über die Rasenfläche waren, die das Gebäude umgab. McMasters signalisierte der Gruppe, stehen zu bleiben.

"Wir sind jetzt außerhalb der Banne", sagte er.

McMasters drehte sich zu ihm, griff in seine Tasche und zog den Zauberstab heraus. Er hielt ihn vor, Zauberstabende dem Mann in Schwarz entgegen gerichtet.

"Sie wurden von jeglicher Schuld freigesprochen aufgrund von außergewöhnlichen magischen Umständen und sind offiziell aus unserer Obhut entlassen. Ich werde Ihnen Ihren Zauberstab wiedergeben", sagte McMasters mit ritueller Formalität.

Der Mann griff vor und nahm den Zauberstab entgegen. Er hielt ihn und starrte ihn an, das dunkle Holz sanft liebkosend. Es war eine Wiedervereinigung mit seinem ältesten und am meisten vertrauten Freund.

"Viel Glück, Sir", sagte McMasters.

Der Mann nickte in Erwiderung. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, roch das letzte Mal die Luft seines Heimatlandes für viele Jahre, vielleicht für den Rest seines Lebens. Er sah sich um und sah ihr für einen Moment in die Augen. Hermine Granger lächelte ihn an und nickte. Er trat von seinen Begleitern zurück, schaute zum Nachthimmel hoch und flüsterte.

"Eingelöst."

Severus Snape verschwand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Und, wie fandet ihr diesen Einstieg?

Soll es ein tbc werden oder hat euch das erste Kapitel nicht überzeugt?


	2. Kapitel 2

„**Erinnerungen des Krieges"**

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Memories of War" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Hach, ich hatte einfach Lust, das zweite Kapitel schon Heute online zu stellen. Ich weiß ja selbst wie es ist, auf ein neues Kapitel zu warten. ;O)_

_Viel Spaß!_

_(anonym und Padme, vielen Dank für eure Reviews.)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**2. Kapitel:**_

**Januar 1999, Fortsetzung**

"Earl Gray Tee", sagte Hermine an der Tür zum Büro der Direktorin. Die Tür ging auf und sie betrat die Wendeltreppe, die sich nach oben drehte. Sie kam in dem kleinen Vorraum an und betrat das Büro.

Der Raum war ganz anders gestaltet als noch achtzehn Monate zuvor. Damals war es das Büro von Albus Dumbledore gewesen. Es war überladen gewesen, fast jede Oberfläche mit kleinen magischen Vorrichtungen belegt, Schwirren und Sausen, Ticken und Klacken, blitzende Farben und Lichteffekte. Die Farben an den Wänden und das Mobiliar waren damals heller und ziemlich zusammengewürfelt gewesen. Das Mobiliar glich mehr einem Wirrwarr und die Papierstapel auf dem Schreibtisch waren gewöhnlich durcheinander.

In der kurzen Zeitspanne, in der Hermine das Büro nach dem finalen Kampf in Hogwarts besucht hatte, hatte es ziemlich öde ausgesehen. Anscheinend hatte Direktor Snape einen Geschmack in der Inneneinrichtung, der mehr spartanisch war. Oder, er hatte sich dafür entschlossen, keine persönliche Note im Raum zu hinterlassen.

Jetzt war der Raum komfortabel und dezent. Auf dem Tisch lagen Bücher und die Kollektion von antiken Teekannen der Direktorin war auf den Regelen nahe dem Kamin aufgestellt. Die Farben waren noch immer rot, blau und grün, aber gedeckt und harmonischer als die alte Unstimmigkeit von Dumbledore. Der Raum war weniger grell und viel organisierter. Aber so war ja auch Minerva McGonagall im Vergleich zu Albus Dumbledore.

Die Direktorin saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, ein Monster von einem Schreibtisch, welcher früher von wenigstens einem halben Dutzend ihrer Vorgänger benutzt worden war. Sie war beschäftigt mit Korrespondenz, die Spitze ihres Federkiels kratzte über das Papier. Minerva saß gerade auf dem großen Stuhl, ihr Rücken berührte die gepolsterte Lehne minimal. Sie sah auf und über ihre Brillengläser hinweg in einer Art, die an Dumbledore erinnerte, abzüglich des Glitzerns.

"Wie geht es ihm, Hermine?", fragte sie. Minerva streckte ihre Hand aus, wortlos Hermine anweisend, sich auf einen der zwei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch zu setzen.

"Fast genauso, wie Sie ihn bei der Anhörung erlebt haben. Er ist sehr dünn. Aber wie es scheint, hat er wenigstens ein wenig schlafen können", erwiderte sie.

"Der Mann lebte über Jahre von starkem Tee, Vitamintränken und Aufpäppelungstrank", kommentierte Minerva. „Ich bezweifle, dass er während seiner Monate in Askaban gut ernährt wurde. Er zeigte sicher wenig Appetit während seiner Zeit als Direktorenmarionette für Voldemort."

"Wenigstens sind die Dementoren aus Askaban verschwunden."

"Zumindest eine gute Sache." Minerva stand auf und ging hinüber zum Teeservice, welches auf einem kleinen, runden Tisch unter dem Fenster stand. Sie goss zwei Tassen ein und gab ihrer Zucker hinzu, keinen für Hermine. Sie trug die Tassen hinüber und stellte eine vor Hermine ab und ging dann hinter ihren Schreibtisch und setzte sich. „Ich nehme an, dass er akzeptiert hat?"

"Er hat den Zufluchtsort akzeptiert, aber nicht den Brief", erwiderte sie.

"Ich glaube, das war zu erwarten", antwortete eine männliche Stimme über den zwei Damen. Albus Dumbledore, sitzend auf einem Stuhl in seinem Portrait, war aufgewacht.

"Er ist ein stolzer Mann, Albus", sagte Minerva und sah wehmütig zum Portrait.

"Er hat viel Wut aufgebaut", beobachtete Hermine. „Ich denke, er wird Zeit und Abstand brauchen, um es zu verarbeiten."

"Ich habe zum großen Teil daran Schuld", sagte Dumbledore und schüttelte seinen Kopf mit Bedauern.

"Er hat den Brief nicht zerstört", sagte Hermine müde, „und er hat mir erlaubt, ihn zu behalten. In ein oder zwei Jahren wird er ihn vielleicht lesen."

"Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht, Hermine", sagte Minerva. „Gib ihm Zeit." Sie lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und seufzte. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass du heute Abend gegangen bist. Ich hätte es tun und dich schonen sollen, aber ich bin noch nicht bereit, ihm gegenüber zu treten." Sie sah zum Portrait hinauf. „Es war schwer genug, ihn während der Verhandlung anzusehen. Ich weiß, warum er all das getan hat, aber mir fällt es sehr schwer, ihm zu vergeben."

"Meine liebe Minerva", sagte Dumbledore beruhigend, „ich bin der jenige, der eure Vergebung braucht und sie nicht verdient. Er tat die schrecklichen Dinge, um die ich ihn gebeten habe, und in dem er es tat, rettete er euch letztendlich alle."

"Ich verstehe es vom intellektuellen Standpunkt", erwiderte Minerva und schüttelte ihren Kopf in Bedauern. „Auf emotionalem Niveau kann ich das Bild in meinem Geist nicht überwinden, in dem Severus den Todesfluch spricht. Ich sah deine Überreste, nachdem du vom Astronomieturm gefallen warst. Es war nur ein armseliger Trost zu wissen, dass du tot warst, bevor du auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen bist."

"Aus dieser Perspektive und diesem Blickpunkt scheinen solche Dinge unwichtig", beobachtete Dumbledore. „Von dem was Hermine mir erzählte, was Harry ihr erzählt hatte, war ich schon fast tot, bevor er den Fluch gesprochen hat. Er hat mir eine Menge Qual erspart und hielt den jungen Malfoy davon ab, sich der Dunklen Seite zuzuwenden."

"Harry verstand zu der Zeit nicht, was es bedeutete, da er Professor Snape immer mit seinen Vorurteilen gesehen hatte. Ich verstehe jetzt, warum du es getan hast, aber ich wünschte wirklich, es hätte einen anderen Weg gegeben."

"Ich ebenso", sagte der Direktor.

"Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis, Minerva, ich denke, ich würde mich gern zurückziehen", sagte Hermine. „Es war ein emotional anstrengender Tag. Wenn es irgendwie hilft, er schien heute Abend nicht wütend zu sein. Er schien der ganzen Sache überdrüssig zu sein. Ich denke, er war dankbar für einen Ausweg, wo er mehr Kontrolle über sein eigenes Leben hat."

"Merlin weiß, er hatte wenig Kontrolle über sein Leben für mehr als zwanzig Jahre", sagte Dumbledore. „Er hatte zwei Meister, denen er dienen musste, und keiner von uns zeigte ihm irgendwelche Gnade."

"Wir alle sagten für ihn aus auf unsere eigene Weise", sagte Hermine nickend zu Albus. „Die Erklärung, die Sie hinterlassen haben, erklärte vieles von dem, was in ihrem letzten Jahr passiert war. Snape war gefangen in dem Unbrechbaren Schwur und seinen Versprechen Ihnen gegenüber." Sie sah zu Minerva. „Sie beschrieben seine Aktivitäten als Direktor, und dass er die Schüler bestmöglich beschützte, wie er es konnte, vor dem, was die Carrows ihnen antun wollten."

"Durch unserer aller Hilfe, bewahrten wir ihn davor, verurteilt zu werden", fuhr sie fort. „Albus, Ihr Vermächtnis hat ihm ein wenig Freiheit und Privatsphäre gegeben. Er weiß, dass es von Ihnen ist und akzeptierte es. Vielleicht ist es der erste Schritt in Richtung Heilung."

"Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast, Hermine", sagte Minerva müde. „Alle Seiten brauchen Zeit zum Verarbeiten." Sie streckte sich erneut und richtet ihre Brille. „Währenddessen haben wir eine Schule zu betreuen. Wie laufen die Dinge mit deinen Klassen?"

"Sehr gut", erwiderte Hermine, dankbar für den Themenwechsel. „Die Erst- und Zweitklässler kannten mich nicht als Schülerin hier und sind kein Problem. Die Drittklässler machen mir ab und zu Kummer und dann vor allem die Gryffindors. Sogar Bill hat ein paar Punkte von seinem eigenen Haus abgezogen, als sie rotznäsig waren."

"Zu viele Kinder meines alten Hauses haben es selbst in die Hand genommen, vor den anderen Häusern zu preisen, dass Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger Gryffindors waren", sagte Minerva.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob man irgendwas gegen die Heldenehrung tun kann", Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist peinlich. Sie haben vergessen, dass wir auch nur Teenager waren wie sie es sind. Manchmal fühle ich mich, als ob ich darauf hinweisen müsste, dass Ron mit offenem Mund aß, Harry versuchte, meine Hausaufgaben abzuschreiben, wenn er dachte, er könne damit durchkommen, und dass ich Zaubertränkezutaten aus dem Vorratsraum stibitzt habe. Wir konnten genauso gemein und kleinlich sein wie jeder andere. Ich würde hier dieses Jahr noch nicht mal in einer Lehrstelle sein, wenn das Ministerium mir nicht die Zustimmung gegeben hätte, meine UTZe ohne das siebte Schuljahr zu absolvieren."

„Niemand ist bereit, von ehrenhaften Toten etwas schlechtes zu hören, Hermine", sagte der Direktor. „Zumindest jetzt noch nicht."

"Es wird eines Tages passieren, Hermine", sagte Minerva über ihre Teetasse. „Eines Tages wird die Welt bereit sein zu glauben, dass Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley normale Jungs gewesen sind, dass Albus Dumbledore nicht unfehlbar war, und Hermine Granger keine wiederauferstandene Lady des Sees ist. Vielleicht werden sie dann verstehen, dass Severus Snape in gewisser Weise ein Held ist."

"Morgen wäre schön für mich", lächelte Hermine, überdrüssig des ganzen Aufruhrs.

"Etwas mehr als Morgen", ermutigte die Direktorin. „Morgen wirst du die Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw und Gryffindor, die Zweitklässler aus Hufflepuff und Slytherin haben, die alle darauf brennen, Verwandlung zulernen und mir einen Aufsatz vorzulegen über die Analyse des Dritten Prinzips der gasförmigen Verwandlung."

"Klingt nach einem anstrengenden Tag, Direktorin", erwiderte Hermine und trank ihren Tee aus. „Ich werde jetzt besser etwas schlafen."

"Ich sehe dich dann zum Frühstück."

"Vielleicht sollten Sie auch etwas schlafen", sagte Hermine schelmisch.

"Ich sollte wirklich versuchen, dem nachzukommen. Gute Nacht, meine Liebe", sagte Minerva liebevoll.

"Gute Nacht, Hermine", sagte das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore.

Hermine erhob sich und ging die sich drehende Wendeltreppe hinunter. Sie war körperlich und emotional ausgelaugt und dankbar, dass sie sich auf dem Weg ins Bett befand. Sie ging die Flure entlang, wissend, dass der Blutige Baron sie in gewissem Abstand begleitete. Als sie ihre Räume erreichte in dem Turm, in dem die Lehrer und Auszubildenden wohnten, drehte sie sich um und lud den Baron ein. Er folgte ihr und gab ihr die Möglichkeit, den Kamin anzufeuern bevor er ins Wohnzimmer kam.

"Professor Snape ist sicher außerhalb von Großbritannien, Baron." Hermine setzte sich neben den Kamin, die Hitze aufnehmend und sich von der Kälte fernhaltend, die vom Geist des Barons ausging."

"Ich bin sehr erleichtert, das zu hören, Miss Granger", erwiderte der Baron als er an der Tür schwebte. „Wie geht es ihm?"

"Er ist verbittert, aber er hat auch guten Grund dazu", erwiderte sie. „Er nahm die Option, die von Direktor Dumbledore angeboten wurde, an, somit wird er viel mehr Freiheit haben, als wenn er abgesondert in einem sicheren Haus irgendwo in der englischen Landschaft für die nächsten fünf Jahre leben würde."

"Wird er Ihnen erlauben, ihn zu besuchen?"

"In einem Monat. Ich würde mich freuen, ihm eine Nachricht von Ihnen überbringen zu können, wenn Sie es wünschen."

"Ich werde etwas vorbereiten, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, ein Diktat von mir aufzunehmen."

"Das würde ich sehr gern tun, Baron", erwiderte Hermine mit einem Kiefer knackenden Gähnen. „Entschuldigen Sie, Baron. Es war ein langer Tag."

"Ich werde Sie nicht länger stören", erwiderte der Baron, zog seinen gefiederten Hut und verbeugte sich tief. „Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie ihm geholfen haben, meine Dame."

Hermine lächelte über die vornehme Geste. "Gern geschehen, Baron."

Der Baron verschwand durch die Wand und Hermine war allein. Nicht ganz allein. Der Raum war gefüllt mit Erinnerungen. Es gab Zaubererfotos von Harry und Ron auf dem Kaminsims. Auf dem Tisch waren weitere Fotos von Ginny und den Weasleys, zusammen mit nicht magischen Fotos von ihren Eltern. Sie lächelte zu Harry und Ron, die ihr zurückwinkten. Das Foto war aus ihrem sechsten Jahr, nachdem sie das Gryffindor Quidditchmatch gegen Ravenclaw gewonnen hatten. Sie waren glücklich.

Hermine hatte je eine Haarlocke von Harry und Ron, die sie abgeschnitten hatte, als sie ihnen ein paar Wochen, bevor alles geendet hatte, die Haare geschnitten hatte. Eines Tages würde sie ein Portrait von beiden malen lassen. Dann könnten sie wieder miteinander sprechen. Es war zu früh, nur sieben Monate nach dem letzten schrecklichen Tag nach dem Krieg. Im Moment reichten ihr die Erinnerungen.

Hermine stand auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer, die Lichter gingen von allein hinter ihr aus. Es gab hier keine Fotos. Keine Erinnerungen, die sie wach hielten, sie daran erinnerten, zu trauern. Ihre Umhänge und Unterwäsche gingen in den Wäschekorb, ihre Schuhe in den Wandschrank und ihre Haarspangen auf die Frisierkommode. Sie zog ein einfaches Flanellnachthemd an.

Sie öffnete die oberste Schublade der Kommode und legte den Umschlag hinein. Sie seufzte, als sie die Schublade zuschob, drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit ihrem Rücken gegen die große Truhe. Das Himmelbett mit den sanften blauen Vorhängen sah einladend aus. Sie kletterte hinein und zog die Decken über ihre Schultern. Eine rötlich-braune Katze mit einem platten Gesicht kam unter dem Bett hervor und sprang auf die Decke. Hermine drehte sich auf die Seite und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

tbc

-----------------------------

_Irgendwie habe ich jetzt noch mehr Fragen. __Geht es euch genauso?_

_Im nächsten Kapitel wird Hermine wieder auf Severus treffen!_

_Das nächste Kapitel gibt es im Oktober und der bietet 31 Möglichkeiten. Ich weiß, gemein. ;O) Ich werde es am Tag mit meiner Lieblingszahl veröffentlichen…_


	3. Kapitel 3

„_**Erinnerungen des Krieges"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Memories of War" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_So, jetzt wisst ihr, welches meine Lieblingszahl ist: die 13. ;O)_

_Liebe Mawi, auch hier vielen lieben Dank für die tolle Korrektur, wie immer!_

_ACHTUNG: FETTE SPOILER im ersten Teil!!!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**3. Kapitel:**_

**Februar 1999**

"Mr. Flynn, bitte demonstrieren Sie die Schritte der Verwandlung eines Tisches in einen Stuhl." Hermine trat zurück und erlaubte somit dem Hufflepuff aus dem zweiten Jahrgang, es der Klasse zu zeigen. Ihr langer Samtrock und ihre Ausbildungsrobe wischten über den Fußboden als sie sich bewegte. Verwandlung war für Patrick Flynn nicht einfach. Jetzt, da er Fortschritte zeigte durch die Nachhilfe, die Hermine anbot, war sie gespannt darauf, ihm eine Möglichkeit zu geben, ein wenig anzugeben. Er könnte ein etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen gebrauchen.

Hermine sah sich die achtzehn Schüler im Klassenraum in der Hufflepuff und Gryffindor Versammlung an. Die Klasse war kleiner als die in ihren Jahren als Schülerin, aber Anmeldungen in Hogwarts waren um ein Drittel gesunken seit Direktor Dumbledore in einem Todesserüberfall in Hogwarts getötet worden war. Innerhalb von Tagen war die Hälfte der Schüler von ihren Familien aus Hogwarts genommen worden. Das Kollegium hatte gehofft, dass über die Sommerferien die Ängste nachlassen und Familien erkennen würden, dass ihre Kinder in Hogwarts sicher wären.

Die Ereignisse des Krieges änderten alles. Professor McGonagall wurde zur Lehrerin degradiert und Severus Snape zum Direktor ernannt vom Schulausschuss, kontrolliert von Voldemort. Die Carrows wurden als Lehrer eingesetzt und Familien wurden dazu gezwungen, ihre Kinder nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Minerva und die anderen Lehrer blieben aufgrund der Angst, welcher der Todesser vielleicht dazu auserwählte wurde, ihre Plätze einzunehmen.

Geiseln. Die Kinder waren unschuldige Geiseln, die als Druckmittel gegen ihre Eltern benutzt wurden.

Als Severus Snape unter Veritaserum bei seiner Anhörung vor dem Zaubergamot geprüft wurde, wurde es offensichtlich, dass er alles getan hatte, was er konnte, die Grausamkeit der Carrows gegenüber den Schülern zu mäßigen. Er konnte seine eigene, vorrangige Mission, es Harry Potter zu ermöglichen, seine Suche zu beenden, nicht schützen und gleichzeitig vollständig die Kinder. Voldemort hätte herausgefunden, was er tat, und all seine Bemühungen wären umsonst gewesen.

Hermine erschauerte als sie an den flachen Ton in seiner Stimme dachte, als er offenbarte, wie er manövrieren musste, um Neville Longbottom und ein paar andere Mitglieder der Verteidigungsgruppe davor zu bewahren, gleich getötet zu werden. Professor Sprout, Flitwick und McGonagall bezeugten alle, wie Direktor Snape die extremsten Strafen der Carrows widerrief.

Die traumatisierten Schüler in Verbindung mit den Verlusten von dem Kampf in Hogwarts verringerten weiter jegliches Vertrauen, das Eltern in die Schule hatten. Hogwarts Ruf war äußerst ruiniert.

Jetzt, da der Krieg vorüber war, war Minerva entschlossen, Hogwarts wieder zur ersten magischen Schule in Europa zu machen. Der Schlüssel war die Sicherheit der Kinder in Verbindung mit dem Heraushalten des Lehrerkollegiums aus Politik und Mitgliedertätigkeiten. Der Orden des Phönix war aufgelöst, aber einige der wichtigsten Mitglieder unterrichteten in Hogwarts.

Bill Weasley hatte Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernommen und war Hauslehrer von Gryffindor. Jetzt, da der Fluch gebrochen war, erhielten die Schüler eine gute Ausbildung. Der Einjahresfluch war durch Voldemorts Tod gebrochen worden. Bills guter Humor und seine Intelligenz beeindruckten die Schüler, auch wenn sein entstelltes Gesicht es nicht tat. Er war beliebt und ältere Schüler verstanden die Narben als Ehrenzeichen, errungen in der Verteidigung der Schüler gegen die Todesser, die in Hogwarts eingedrungen waren in der Nacht, in der Dumbledore starb.

Hermine konnte sich noch immer nicht dazu durchringen, Bills Frau Fleur wirklich zu mögen. Sie respektierte ihre Bereitschaft, eine von den Vielsafttrank Harrys zu werden als der Orden ihm half, vom Zuhause der Dursleys zu entkommen. Fleur war nett gewesen als Harry, Ron und Hermine sich mit ihnen im Muschel Cottage versteckten, zusammen mit Griphook, Luna, Dean und Ollivander.

Das waren alles Dinge, die sie Fleur respektieren ließen, aber die Frau und ihre süßliche Art waren unglaublich nervend. Sie wunderte sich, ob Bill jemals von ihrer übertriebenen Betulichkeit genug hätte. Die männlichen Schüler, die sich gerade durch ihre Pubertät bewegten, schien es nicht zu stören. Dieses Viertel Veelablut war ausreichend, um ihre Hormone in Wallung zu bringen und ihre Gehirnwindungen aus ihren Ohren heraus zu schleudern.

Natürlich war Minerva Direktorin und niemand anderes war mehr im Orden des Phönix involviert gewesen, als sie es war. Das Trauern um verlorene Freunde in den letzten Jahren von Voldemorts Terrorregentschaft, in Verbindung mit dem Stress des Krieges, gefolgt von ihren neuen Verantwortungen als Direktorin, hatten Minerva ziemlich abmagern lassen.

Jetzt lag der Fokus auf dem Wiederaufbau der Schule.

Wäre die Situation anders gewesen, wäre Hermine vielleicht nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Durch einen speziellen Beschluss des Schulausschusses, war es ihr erlaubt worden, ihre UTZe zu machen ohne das siebte Schuljahr zu beenden. Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, als Schülerin wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. In den Gryffindor Turm ohne Harry und Ron zurückzukehren, war unvorstellbar.

Sie wollte mehr Möglichkeiten in ihrem Leben, aber sie hatte etwas mit Snape gemeinsam; dort draußen gab es Menschen, die sie verletzen wollten. Einige Todesser waren nicht bekannt und könnten auf Rache gegen sie sinnen aufgrund ihrer Rolle, die sie in der Vernichtung ihrer Pläne gespielt hatte. Aus Hermines Perspektive war das größere Problem die unwillkommene Aufmerksamkeit, die sind von der Zaubereröffentlichkeit erhielt seit sie die einzige Überlebende des Goldenen Trios war.

Von allen dreien wurde geschwärmt; ihre Fehler und ihre grundsätzlichen menschlichen Schwächen verschwanden irgendwie in dem verzerrten Licht von Heldenverehrung, vorsichtig handgefertigten Öffentlichkeitskampagnen des Ministeriums und Übertreibungen, veröffentlicht im _Tagespropheten_. Hermine konnte in Hogsmead keine Straße entlang laufen ohne von Fans belagert zu werden, die ihre Hand schütteln, ihr ein Getränk ausgeben und von ihr ein Autogramm haben wollten. Sie hatte hunderte von Eulen erhalten, die Briefe trugen mit Jobangeboten, Heiratsanträgen und Anfragen für Produktunterstützung.

Alles was sie wollte, war ein normales Leben zu führen, nicht, dass das Leben jemals wieder normal sein würde ohne Harry, Ron und ihre Eltern.

Ihre Eltern lebten in Australien unter falschen Namen mit magisch veränderten Erinnerungen. Als der Krieg vorüber war, hatte Hermine sie durch einen Experten für Erinnerungszauber untersuchen lassen. Der Zauber konnte nicht rückgängig gemacht werden.

Hermine hatte die Genugtuung zu wissen, dass es ihren Eltern gut ging. Sie hatte den Schmerz zu wissen, dass sie sich niemals daran erinnern würden, dass sie eine Tochter hatten. Mit den besten Absichten, hatte Perfektionistin Hermine Granger schwierige Erinnerungszauber ausprobiert, die über ihren Fähigkeiten lagen und hatte die Arbeit verpfuscht.

Eine weitere Sache, die der bereits beträchtlichen Liste von Dingen hinzugefügt wurde, für die sie sich schrecklich schuldig fühlte.

Es gab keinen Ort, an den sie konnte, um mit einem normalen Leben weiterzumachen. Sie konnte weder einfach gehen, in der Zauberergesellschaft leben und irgendwelche Privatsphäre haben, noch war es sicher. Sie konnte nicht in die Muggelwelt verschwinden. Unter gegebenen Umständen war das Angebot von Minerva einer Ausbildung mit Lehrmöglichkeiten willkommen. In der kontrollierten Umgebung von Hogwarts konnte sie sicher sein.

Sie wusste, nach den Ereignissen am Ende des Krieges, dass sie jede Ausbildung hätte haben können, die sie wollte, und es wäre ohne Frage ihre gewesen. Im Idealfall hätte sie Zaubertränke gewählt, aber nachdem sie das sechste Schuljahr mit Slughorn verbracht hatte, wusste sie, dass es niemals funktioniert hätte.

Hermine war das erste Mal in ihrem Leben unschlüssig gewesen, debattierend zwischen Zauberkunst, Arithmantik und Verwandlung. Alle drei waren auf einem weiten zweiten Platz hinter Zaubertränke. Letztendlich war es ihre persönliche Freundschaft zu Minerva, die den Unterschied ausmachte und ihre Wahl treffen ließ. Sie würde Verwandlung lernen und einen Meister erhalten. Irgendwann in der Zukunft, wenn die Dinge sicherer und die Leute vernünftiger geworden sein würden, könnte sie Zaubertränke aufnehmen. In der Zwischenzeit konnte sie Minerva die Last erleichtern, in dem sie die ersten bis dritten Jahrgänge unterrichtete und einer Frau, die sie sehr respektierte, eine emotionale Stütze sein.

Hermines Aufmerksamkeit kehrte zum Hier und Jetzt zurück, als Mr. Flynn seine Verwandlung beendete, einen netten gepolsterten Stuhl produzierend. Hermine demonstrierte ihr Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten, in dem sie sich für den Rest des Unterrichts hineinsetzte und Hufflepuff fünf Punkte verlieh. Dieser Teil des Lehrens war lohnenswert, Schüler zu sehen, wie sie Fortschritte machten, und dafür ein wenig Anerkennung zu zollen. Am Ende der Stunde gab Hermine den Schülern zwei Kapitel zum Lesen für den nächsten Unterricht auf und entließ sie.

Hermine ging zurück zum Lehrerquartier und betrat ihre Räumlichkeiten. Alles war fertig zum Gehen. Fünfzehn Kisten mit Snapes Büchern und Besitztümern waren verkleinert und im Rucksack verstaut. Die Tragetasche mit dem Rest der Sachen stand daneben. Hermine ging ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich warme Muggelkleidung, schwere Stiefel und einen Mantel mit Kapuze an. Alles einsammelnd, was sie geplant hatte, mitzunehmen, steckte Hermine ihren Portschlüssel in ihre Tasche und ging in Richtung Nur-Für-Lehrer-Tür, die sie direkt zum Weg zu den Toren bringen würde. Auf dem Weg dorthin schloss sich ihr der Blutige Baron an, Schritt haltend während er neben ihr herschwebte. In wenigen Minuten waren sie auf den Ländereien, sich durch den letzten Schnee schleppend.

Sie hielt für einen Moment an den Toren an und der Baron kam näher. Hier draußen in der Kälte fühlte sie sich aufgrund seiner Anwesenheit nicht kälter.

"Bitte, übermitteln Sie ihm meine besten Grüße, wenn Sie das tun würden, Miss Granger."

"Das werde ich, Baron."

Hermine nahm den Portschlüssel heraus, einen Kinderbaustein, und sagte das Passwort.

"Eingelöst."

Ein bekanntes Ziehen formte sich hinter ihrem Nabel und sie fühlte sich, als wenn ein unsichtbares Seil sie ziehen würde. Sie hielt abrupt an und fiel nach vorn in einen unberührten Schneehaufen. Hermine hob ihren Kopf und schüttelte ihn, damit versuchend, den Schnee aus ihrem Gesicht zu bekommen. Mit Übergewicht vom Rucksack und Tragetasche war sie in eine tiefe Wehe gefallen.

Sie wischte den restlichen Schnee aus ihrem Gesicht mit ihrer behandschuhten Hand. Der Schnee sah frisch aus und Schneetreiben war in der Luft. Es war bitterkalt. Sie konnte brennendes Feuerholz riechen und drehte sich herum, um die Orientierung zu erlangen. Die Hütte war zu ihrer Linken und aus dem Schornstein stieg Rauch empor. Hermine hievte den Rucksack über, so dass die Riemen über ihrer Schulter waren. Sie beugte sich über, um die Tragetasche hochzuheben, versuchte mühsam aufrecht im Schnee zu stehen. Eine dunkle Gestalt bewegte sich durch die Verwehungen auf sie zu. Hermine erkannte den schwarzen Mantel als einen, den sie für den Professor ausgesucht hatte und bahnte sich ihren Weg ihm entgegen. Sie musste die Banne ausgelöst haben.

„Hallo, Sir", rief Hermine in den Wind, hoffend, dass er sie hören konnte.

"Sie scheinen einen schönen Tag ausgesucht zu haben für ihren Besuch, Miss Granger", rief die bekannte Stimme zurück.

"Ich glaube, Sie waren es, der gesagt hatte, ich solle in einem Monat wiederkommen, Sir", erwiderte sie.

Sie trafen sich auf halbem Wege zwischen ihrem Ankunftspunkt und der Hütte. Snape griff nach vorn, um den Rucksack zu nehmen, den ihm Hermine freudig überließ. Sich gegen den Wind lehnend, gingen beide zurück zur Hütte. Snape öffnete die Tür und trat hinein, den Schnee von seinen Stiefeln stampfend. Hermine zog die Kapuze an ihrem Mantel herunter und tat es ihm gleich. Snape stellte den Rucksack auf dem Fußboden ab, zog seinen Parka aus und hing ihn über den Kleiderständer. Hermine zog ihre Handschuhe und den Schal aus und Snape hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen, um den Mantel zu nehmen, welcher sich zu seinem eigenen am Gestell gesellte.

"Es ist warm hier drinnen", bemerkte Hermine und blies gegen ihre Finger, um sie zu wärmen.

"Ja", erwiderte Snape. "Mit dem Kamin und den Wärmezaubern ist die Hütte angenehm. Wenn Sie sich setzen möchten, werde ich Tee zubereiten." Er winkte sie zu der Ansammlung von Sofasesseln vor dem Kamin.

"Danke", erwiderte Hermine, "das klingt gut." Sie beugte sich über und zog ihre Stiefel aus, sie an der Tür zurücklassend. Mit ihren bestrumpften Füßen ging Hermine hinüber zum Kamin und setzte sich in einen der Sessel, streckte ihr Füße vor dem Feuer aus. Sie genoss das Gefühl der Wärme an ihren Fußsohlen. Hermine fühlte sich erstaunlich entspannt, obwohl sie allein in der Anwesenheit eines der schwierigsten Menschen war, den sie je getroffen hatte. Sie lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und bemerkte ein Buch auf dem Tisch neben ihr, ein Muggel Taschenbuchroman, vielleicht ein Mystery Thriller, dem Titel nach zu urteilen.

Als sie sich zurücksetzte, beobachtete sie Snape aus ihren Augenwinkeln. Er trug Muggelkleidung, eine graue Strickjacke mit einem schwarzen Rollkragen Pulli darunter und passender Hose. Alles waren Dinge, die Hermine für ihn ausgesucht hatte. Sie hatte sie besorgt basierend auf den Maßen, die ihr von den Hauselfen in Hogwarts mitgeteilt worden waren, welche offensichtlich für den Nachschub an unzähligen Sets an Gehröcken und Hosen über die Jahre gesorgt hatten. Aufgrund seiner Erscheinung als sie ihn das letzte Mal im Zaubereiministerium gesehen hatte, hatte sie erwartet, dass die Kleidung an ihm herunterhängen würde. Sie dachte, er hatte ein wenig an Gewicht zugenommen und sah gesünder aus. Sein Haar lag locker über seine Schultern und zeigte kein Zeichen von Fettigkeit. Hermine war zufrieden, dass ihre Shampoowahl für sein fettiges Haar zu funktionieren schien.

Snape kam um die zwei Sessel herum, Teebecher tragend. Er hielt Hermine einen entgegen.

"Nehmen Sie etwas dazu? Ich kann Zucker anbieten, aber die Milch ist konserviert", kommentierte er.

"Ich bevorzuge meinen Tee pur", erwiderte sie. „Danke." Hermine nahm den Becher an und hielt ihn behutsam, die Hitze biss in ihre Finger. Sie pustete und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Ausgezeichnet.

"Wie geht es Ihnen, Professor?", fragte sie.

"Bitte nennen Sie mich nicht so", schnaubte er und sah sie aufmerksam an. „Ich bin kein Professor und war keiner für Monate."

"Entschuldigen Sie, Sir", entschuldigte sich Hermine. „Ich bin es so sehr gewöhnt, bei Ihnen an diesen Titel zu denken; es fällt mir schrecklich schwer, Sie irgendwie anders zu nennen."

"Mein eigentlicher Titel und Name ist Meister Snape. Für jemanden mit meiner Ausbildung und Erfahrung ist es angemessen, so als würden Sie einen Muggelarzt mit Doktor Johnson anreden."

Hermine erinnerte sich daran, dass sie während der Anhörung nur gehört hatte, wie man ihn mit Snape ansprach. In zwangloseren Momenten unter den Auroren und der Öffentlichkeit wurde er als ‚dieser Bastard Snape' bezeichnet. Es hatte keinen Respekt gegeben, auch als es klar war, dass er Dinge nicht getan hatte aus den Gründen, an die praktisch jeder geglaubt hatte.

"Meister Snape also", sagte Hermine. "So, wie geht es Ihnen, Meister Snape?"

"Ziemlich gut, Miss Granger", erwiderte er und saß ziemlich steif in dem Sessel neben ihr.

"Ich hoffe, ich habe Lebensmittel besorgt, die Sie mögen." Als sie die Speisekammer und das Kühlhaus aufgestockt hatte, hatte Hermine versucht, sich an die Dinge zu erinnern, die er in Hogwarts zu bevorzugen schien. Sie hatte ihn beliefert mit Wurst, Rindfleisch und Hühnchen, aufbewahrt in einer Kühltruhe mit Gefrierzaubern. Es gab genügend konservierte und verpackte Waren. Brot und ein wenig verderbliche Ware befanden sich im Kühlhaus. Des Weiteren gab es Kaffee und Tee, konservierten Saft und konserviertes Obst sowie Dosen mit Schokoladenkeksen und Butterkeks.

"Das Essen ist zufrieden stellend", erwiderte Snape, seine Augen trafen auf ihre. „Vor zwei Wochen ging ich in die Stadt und besorgte andere Dinge, dich ich brauchte. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich die Gelegenheit genoss, wieder kochen zu können."

"Minerva erwähnte, dass Sie gern kochen, und dass Sie gut darin sind."

"Die Meisten Individuen, die einen Meister in Zaubertränke haben, sind das", erwiderte er, sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

"Was halten Sie von der Stadt?", fragte sie in dem Versuch, das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten.

"Sie ist sehr klein und …muggelhaft", sagte Snape und sah weg. „Es ist sicherer auf diese Weise, auch wenn die Anwesenheit eines jeden Fremden bemerkt wird."

"Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, die Stadt zu besichtigen als ich früher hier war", erwiderte Hermine. „Gibt es dort viel zu sehen?"

"Alles Muggeleinrichtungen, kein Anzeichen irgendeiner Zaubererfamilie", antwortete er und stellte den Teebecher ab. „Es gibt drei Kneipen, zwei Restaurants, ein Lebensmittelladen, eine Tankstelle, eine Muggelapotheke und eine Bibliothek. Die Bibliothek ist akzeptabel für Fiction, aber sonst gibt es nicht viel mehr."

"Dann ist es gut, dass ich ein paar Dinge von Ihnen mitgebracht habe. Ich habe die Kisten nicht geöffnet, um zu sehen, was sich darin befindet. Ich dachte nicht, dass es mein Recht wäre durch Ihr Eigentum zu stöbern, um auszusortieren. Ich habe fünfzehn aus fünfzig Kisten ausgewählt und sie verkleinert. Sie befinden sich im Rucksack. Ich habe Ihnen außerdem noch einiges anderes Lesematerial mitgebracht."

Hermine griff nach der Tragetasche, die neben dem Sessel auf dem Fußboden stand. Sie öffnend, zog sie ein Stapel Magazine und Zeitungen heraus. „Es sind ein paar interessante Ausgaben vom _Der Tagesprophet_ und _Der Klitterer_ darunter. Ich habe die neueste Ausgabe von _Ars Alchemica_ und die anderen wissenschaftlichen Magazine für Sie dabei. Da Sie unaufspürbar sind, würde ich, wenn Sie eine Liste mit Veröffentlichungen erstellen, die ich in Ihrem Namen bestellen soll, diese mitbringen, wenn ich herkomme. Ich werde Ihnen die Post mitbringen. Hier sind Briefe von Minerva und Horace. Außerdem einer vom Blutigen Baron, den er mir diktiert hat. Arthur und Molly haben Ihnen auch einen geschickt."

Snape schoss von seinem Sessel hoch, was Hermine verstummen lies. Er begann, hin und her zu laufen, darum kämpfend, seine Gesichtszüge ausdruckslos zu halten. Sie erinnerte sich an das Hin- und Herlaufen, das er während den Wartezeiten auf die Anhörung getan hatte. Es war gewöhnlich ein Ausdruck für Wut oder Stress.

"Sie meinen es gut, Sir."

"Ja", zischte Snape, schwarze Augen aufreißend. „Haben sie immer getan."

Es gab ein Geräusch im Kamin, ein rasselndes Geräusch im Schornstein. Hermine schreckte auf und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Snape streckte seine Hand aus und winkte sie zurück.

"Moment."

Ein kalter Luftstrom schoss durch den Kamin und ein Bündel feuerroter Federn kombiniert mit Gold schwappte hindurch. Die Kreatur breitete seine Flügel aus und flog im Raum umher bevor es schwer auf Snapes Schulter landete. Der Vogel hob seinen majestätischen roten Kopf und knabberte liebevoll an Snapes Ohr.

"Fawkes?", fragte Hermine erstaunt. "Bist du es wirklich?"

"Wie viele andere Phönixe kennen Sie?", fragte Snape trocken und hob eine Hand, um den Phönix am Kopf zu streicheln.

Der elegante Vogel neigte seinen Kopf, um Hermine anzusehen. Sie hätte schwören können, dass er sie wieder erkennend ansah als er in Snapes Ohr trällerte. Snape ging zurück zum Sessel und Fawkes sprang auf seinen Schoss als er sich setzte. Er drehte den Vogel behutsam, damit er ihn unter dem Kinn streicheln konnte.

'Snape hat sich jetzt beruhigt', dachte sie erstaunt. ‚Fawkes erkannte, dass er aufgebracht war und kam, um ihn zu beruhigen.'

Hermine wusste, dass sie ein dummes Grinsen im Gesicht trug.

"Er ist jetzt _Ihr_ Vertrauter."

Snape sah Hermine an, unergründlich.

"Fawkes zeigte sich hier drei Tage nachdem ich angekommen war. Wie es aussieht, Unaufspürbar hat für einen Phönix keine Bedeutung."

"Vielleicht brachte der Direktor ihn einmal hierher und irgendwie wusste er, wie er hier herkommen musste, um sie zu finden?" Sie sah den Vogel liebevoll an, mit der Größe eines Truthahns, auf dem Schoss von Snape sitzend. „Wo warst du nur, Fawkes? Ich dachte nicht, dass wir dich jemals wieder sehen würden, nachdem du verschwunden warst."

Der Phönix hob seinen Kopf und starrte Hermine an. Zwei Hüpfer später und Fawkes saß auf der Lehne ihres Sessels, an ihrer Hand knabbernd, damit sie ihn streichelte.

"Oh Fawkes, ich freue mich so sehr, dich zu sehen", summte sie, die rotgoldenen Federn streichelnd. Hermine schaute auf und sah, dass Snape sie betrachtete, seine schwarzen Augen waren unlesbar. Hermine grinste ihn hinterlistig an.

"Warten Sie nur", sagte sie mit Nachdruck. „Warten Sie nur, bis mir diese Mistkerle über den Weg laufen. Zu behaupten, Sie taten es für ganz andere Gründe als für Dumbledore und Voldemort hätte Sie dazu gezwungen." Sie streichelte Fawkes Brust, hob seinen Kopf hoch und sah in seine goldenen Augen. „Wenn sie herausfinden, dass Fawkes zu Ihnen kam, dass er hier mit Ihnen ist, das er Ihr Vertrauter ist…. Das wird ihnen das Mundwerk schließen. Anderenfalls wäre Fawkes nicht hier. Er liebte Dumbledore."

"Hören Sie auf, Granger", wies Snape an mit ruhiger Authorität.

"Warum?", beharrte sie. "Das ist ein Beweisstück, gegen das sie nichts entgegensetzen können, es in keiner anderen Weise interpretieren können, als es in Wirklichkeit ist. Fawkes liebte Dumbledore. Wenn Sie es mit der Absicht getan hätten, auf die sie beharren, wäre Fawkes niemals hier. Er hätte Ihnen die Augen ausgekratzt und als Nachtisch verspeist."

"Welch liebliches Bild Sie da in meinen Geist gepflanzt haben, Miss Granger", sagte Snape, Sarkasmus troff aus jeder Pore.

"Rita Skeeter belästigt mich seit Monaten mit einem Exklusivinterview", sagte Hermine aufgeregt. „Ich werde es ihr geben und ihr sagen, dass Fawkes…" Die Erkenntnis traf sie und die Schimpftirade stoppte abrupt. „Verdammt."

"Sprache, Miss Granger."

"Ich kann ihnen nicht sagen, dass ich Sie gesehen habe, ohne dass jeder herausfindet, dass ich Ihre Geheimniswahrerin bin." Hermine sah enttäuscht zu Fawkes herab. „Ich denke, mein Enthusiasmus hat mich übermannt."

"Ich bin kein Hauself, der befreit werden muss."

Sie sah zu ihm auf, ihre Ernsthaftigkeit spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder.

"Nein. Sie benötigen mehr Befreiung als jeder Hauself, den ich je getroffen habe."

Snape Kinnlade kippte nach unten.

"Das ist GENUG", donnerte er. „So sehr ich dieses liebliche Intermezzo genossen habe, glaube ich, dass es Zeit für Sie ist, zu gehen."

Hermine erstarrte, als ihre gewohnte Antwort auf Professor Snapes Wut hochkam. Fawkes regte sich auf der Sessellehne und knabberte an ihrer Hand. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug bevor sie antwortete.

"Ich entschuldige mich, Sir", sagte sie sanft, sah zum Phönix und absichtlich nicht zu ihm. „Ich schäme mich ziemlich, so etwas gesagt zu haben." Der Phönix begann erneut zu trällern, seine magische Ruhe über die zwei Menschen legend.

Snape schaute wütend. Seine Haltung war steif und die Linien um seinen Mund herum traten deutlich hervor als er die Stirn runzelte.

"Ich will nicht zu einem ihrer Projekte werden, Miss Granger", sagte Snape scharf. „Ich bin mehr als zwanzig Jahre manipuliert worden von zwei der besten Manipulatoren in der Geschichte des Zauberbritanniens. Aufgrund dessen, das ich hier bin, werde ich weiterhin von einem von beiden aus dem Grabe heraus manipuliert und ich erwarte, für den Rest meines Lebens den Preis für die Manipulation des anderen zu bezahlen. Ich mache das Beste aus einer schwierigen Situation und zu diesem Zeitpunkt meines Lebens, auch wenn ich fast in kompletter Isolation lebe, habe ich mehr Freiheit, als ich sie in Jahren erlebt habe. Ich habe Ihnen erlaubt, meine Geheimniswahrerin zu werden, damit ich in Verbindung bleiben kann mit ein paar wenigen Menschen aus meiner Vergangenheit. TUN SIE NICHTS, das es irgendjemanden möglich macht, diese Verbindung zu entdecken."

"Sie haben Recht, Sir", sagte Hermine, ihr Selbstvertrauen wankte. „Ich entschuldige mich erneut. Ich erkenne, dass ich sehr naiv sein kann, wenn ich Gerechtigkeit sehen möchte oder etwas Falsches berichtigen will. Ich werde vorsichtig sein und meinen Mund halten."

Snape ließ ein wenig Anspannung aus seiner Haltung gleiten und lockerte seinen Griff an den Sessellehnen.

Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Sie war neunzehn Jahre alt und wurde von denen, die sie kannten, als weit reifer angesehen. Trotzdem vermochte Professor Snape es immer noch, dass sie sich wie eine Elfjährige fühlte.

"Es gibt ein paar Menschen, die sehr erleichtert sein würden zu wissen, dass Fawkes bei Ihnen ist. Kann ich es Minerva erzählen und sie bitten, es Hagrid zu sagen?", fragte Hermine.

"Ich habe nichts dagegen, aber bitte erinnern Sie Hagrid, dass die Information vertraulich ist. Das wird sicherstellen, dass er es anderen erzählt und alle werden es erfahren, ohne dass Sie verwickelt werden, Miss Granger", sagte Snape, seine Stimme beruhigte sich.

"Haben Sie irgendwelche Briefe oder Nachrichten für jemanden, die ich für Sie mit zurücknehmen soll, Sir?"

"Erzählen Sie Minerva und den anderen einfach, dass es mir gut geht."

Hermine zögerte für einen Moment.

"Soll ich in einem Monat zurückkommen? Es gibt noch weitere Kisten zu bringen."

"Das können Sie", erwiderte Snape. „Wenn Sie wollen, ich habe eine Liste mit Dingen, die ich Sie gern mitbringen lassen würde." Er erhob sich und ging hinüber zu einem Schreibtisch im Küchenbereich. Er öffnete eine Schublade und zog ein langes Stück Papier und einen Umschlag heraus. Er hielt ihr die Liste entgegen, damit sie sie nehmen konnte. Fawkes erschreckte sie als er einen flatternden Sprung machte und auf der Rückenlehne des anderen Sessels landete. Hermine las die Liste durch, welche Zaubertränkezutaten und –ausrüstung enthielt.

"Ich würde gern Nachforschung betreiben", erklärte Snape. „Ich werde das zweite Schlafzimmer in eine Art Labor umbauen. Die Liste enthält Dinge, die ich brauchen werde. Im Umschlag befinden sich Kanadische Dollar, um Sie zu bezahlen. Ich hoffe, es wird Ihnen nicht lästig sein, da ich keine Möglichkeit habe, es zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Galeonen zu tauschen."

"Ist es nicht", erwiderte Hermine. „Ich kann Ihnen all diese Dinge ohne Probleme besorgen. Ich könnte in einer oder zwei Wochen mit ihnen zurückkehren, wenn Sie es wünschen."

"Das ist nicht notwendig", erwiderte Snape und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar. „Das auszupacken, was Sie mir bereits mitgebracht haben, wird mich für eine Weile beschäftigten. Ich habe festgestellt, dass ich die Einsamkeit und die Freiheit, Dinge nach meinem Zeitplan zu tun, sehr genieße. Fawkes ist einstweilen wirklich ausreichende Gesellschaft."

"Ich verstehe", sagte Hermine. "Ich sollte bald gehen." Hermine sah in seine Augen. „Wir müssen den Zauber wiederholen, jetzt da Sie Ihren Zauberstab wieder haben."

"Ah, ja", bemerkte Snape. "Sie nahmen die modifizierte Version beim letzten Mal vor." Snape erhob sich und verdeutlichte, dass Hermine auch aufstehen sollte. Die zwei gingen in den offenen Bereich in der Mitte des großen Raumes der Hütte. Snape ging um Hermine herum, seinen Teil des Zaubers sprechend. Ein blaues Licht erschien um die beiden als sie die Plätze tauschten und Hermine ihre Worte des Zaubers wiederholte und ihren Treueeid als Geheimniswahrerin vornahm. Das blaue Licht breitete sich aus, wurde golden und verschwand.

"Es ist Zeit für mich zu gehen."

Sie ließ diese Bemerkung nicht offen für eine Diskussion, noch bot er es an. Hermine erhob sich und legte die Liste und den Briefumschlag in ihre Tragetasche. In kurzer Zeit hatte sie ihre Stiefel, ihren schweren Mantel und andere Wintersachen angezogen. Snape, in gleicher Weise angezogen, öffnete die Tür, um sie hinter die Banne zu begleiten. Den Pfad, den sie im Schnee hinterlassen hatte, war teilweise mit wehenden Schneeflocken bedeckt. Sie sprachen nicht bis sie den Ort im Schneetreiben erreichten, wo Hermine hingefallen war als sie hier ankam.

"Miss Granger", sagte Snape zögernd, laut genug sprechend, um im Wind verstanden zu werden. „Ich schätze Ihre Mühe, die Sie hatten, die Hütte vorzubereiten. Sie haben mir einen großen Komfort zur Verfügung gestellt. Sie haben sich Zeit genommen, mir meine Besitztümer zu bringen. Es muss undankbar von mir erschienen sein, Sie zu belehren nach allem, was Sie getan haben."

"Professor…." Hermine räusperte sich vor Verlegenheit als sie erkannte, wie sie ihn angesprochen hatte. „Es tut mir leid; es braucht ein wenig Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Meister Snape", betonte sie, „ich möchte helfen, wenn ich kann. Ihnen Ihre Sachen zu bringen und Sie einmal im Monat zu besuchen, verlangt nicht viel ab von mir."

"Nichtsdestotrotz", erwiderte Snape.

"Ich werde Sie nächsten Monat wieder sehen, Sir", sagte Hermine. „Vielleicht wird dann weniger Schnee liegen?"

"Zählen Sie nicht darauf, Miss Granger."

Hermine zog den Portschlüssel heraus und verschwand.

tbc

_---------------------------_

_Im siebten Buch heißt das Muschel Cottage Shell Cottage. Ich habe es so übersetzt, weil ich es sehr passend fand. Für alle, die das Buch schon auf Englisch gelesen haben, ich hoffe, dass es euch zusagt. ;O)_

_Bis zum nächsten 13._


	4. Kapitel 4

„_**Erinnerungen des Krieges"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Memories of War" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! Einen Tag früher als geplant…_

_Padme: Du bringst es wie immer sehr gut auf den Punkt. ;O)_

--------------------------  
_**Kapitel 4:**_

**Juni 2000**

"Miss Granger?"

Hermine sah von ihrem Schreibtisch im vorderen Teil des Verwandlungsklassenraumes auf. Patrick Flynn stand in der Tür.

"Mr. Flynn, sollten Sie nicht auf Ihrem Weg sein, um den Hogwarts Express zu erreichen?", fragte sie.

"Ich wollte Sie nur noch mal sehen, bevor ich gehe, Miss Granger." Flynn ging weiter in den Klassenraum hinein und sah irgendwie schüchtern und auch verliebt aus. Seine Schwärmerei für Miss Granger hatte sich über das letzte Jahr intensiviert und sie hoffte, die Sommerferien würden ihn ein wenig abkühlen.

"Ich wollte Ihnen einen schönen Sommer wünschen", sagte Flynn.

"Das hoffe ich auch für Sie, Mr. Flynn", sagte Hermine, als sie auf den Jungen zuging. „Werden Sie ans Meer fahren, wie Sie es gehofft haben?"

"Ja", antwortete er und lächelte strahlend.

'Mum und Dad würden seine Zähne lieben', dachte Hermine.

"Wir werden für eine ganze Woche ans Meer fahren und ich werde meinen Onkel Henry und meine Tante Janet für zwei Wochen besuchen."

"Dann werden Sie sehr beschäftigt sein." Hermine betrachtete den blondhaarigen, blauäugigen Hufflepuff. ‚In einem oder zwei Jahren wirst du Mädchenherzen brechen.' „Ich habe Ihren Eltern geschrieben, wie gut Sie sich in Verwandlung machen. Sie haben sich sehr gut entwickelt und Sie sollten auf Ihre Arbeit stolz sein."

Der Junge grinste erfreut, als ob sie gerade verkündet hätte, dass sie nur darauf warte, dass er erwachsen wird, bevor sie ihre Verlobung bekannt geben würde.

"Danke, Miss Granger." Er schob seinen Fuß ein paar Mal vor und zurück. "Ich werde jetzt besser zum Bahnhof gehen." Er schoss durch die Tür, drehte sich für einen Augenblick kurz um, um ihr ein letztes Mal zu winken.

Hermine gluckste und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Schreibtisch. Ihre Arbeit war getan, die letzten Tests benotet und Jahresendnoten errechnet. Sie nahm den Stapel an Pergamenten und legte sie in eine Mappe. Sie könnte sie in Minervas Büro auf ihrem Weg zu ihren Räumen vor dem Mittagessen abgeben. Dann hatte sie ein paar Stunden, um ein wenig zu lesen und zu schlafen, bevor es Zeit war, zu Snape zu gehen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Land um die Hütte sah im Sommer so anders aus. Am offensichtlichsten war, dass es keinen Meter Schnee auf dem Boden gab. Alles war intensiv grün und die Pflanzen standen in voller Blüte. Hermine zog ihren Rucksack über die andere Schulter und winkte Snape zu, der ihr Winken erwiderte während er arbeitete.

Severus Snape, angezogen in einer Weise, die Hermine niemals erwartet hätte, trug eine Jeanshose und ein langärmliges, marineblaues T-Shirt. Er hatte sein Haar in einem Pferdeschwanz hinten in seinem Genick zusammengebunden. Rote Lichtblitze schossen aus seinem Zauberstab, als er Holz für den Kamin spaltete.

Hermine ging den Weg zur Hütte hinauf, seine Gestalt bewundernd. Er sah viel besser aus als noch vor einem Jahr. Er hatte bestimmt zwölf Kilo seit dem letzten Tag im Ministerium zugenommen. Er blieb trotzdem dünn aufgrund seiner Größe, aber er hatte den halbverhungerten Anblick, den er zuvor geboten hatte, verloren. Dieses zusätzliche Körpergewicht hatte die Tiefen seiner Gesichtzüge entschärft. Seine Haut sah besser aus, mit einem minimalen Anflug eines Teints. Das Beste aber war, dass er nicht den Eindruck vermittelte, so fest angespannt, immer so gereizt zu sein. Er schien sich in seinem zweiten Jahr in Kanada zu entspannen.

"Guten Morgen, Granger." Snape hörte mit dem Spalten von Feuerholz auf und drehte sich zu Hermine. „Sie haben sich einen schönen Tag für Ihren Besuch ausgesucht."

"Habe ich, nicht wahr? Wintersonnenwende ist hier sehr schön, wenn auch ziemlich verschneit und kalt, aber das hier ist auch sehr schön."

Snape lächelte sie minimal an. Ein Jahr zuvor hätte ein Lächeln sein Gesicht wahrscheinlich in Stücke zerlegt.

"Hätten Sie Lust, mit mir zu frühstücken?"

"Ich wäre erfreut."

Snape ging voran in die Hütte. Hermine sah sich um und konnte kein Zeichen von Fawkes erkennen.

"Fawkes ist jagen", sagte Snape, der Frage mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue vorausgreifend. Er geht durch die Küche und holt Mehl, Eier und Milch. Die Zutaten gehen in eine große Schüssel und er verzaubert einen Holzlöffel, der das Rühren übernimmt.

"Gelegentlich geht Krummbein jagen, bringt mir ein Geschenk zurück und hinterlässt es gewöhnlich auf meinem Kissen", sagte Hermine, als sie sich an den Tisch setzte. „Letztes Mal lag ich mit meinem Kopf bereits auf dem besagten Kissen bevor ich bemerkte, dass eine tote Maus dort lag. Der Blutige Baron kam direkt durch die Wand, als er mich schreien hörte. Ich bemerkte, dass sie sich in meinem Haar verfangen hatte und wurde hysterisch. Der Baron schnappte sie sich und brach ein Büschel meiner Haare ab, als es sofort gefror."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

"Ich fand, dass der Verlust von ein paar Haaren es wert war, die tote Maus herauszubekommen."

"Gerettet vom Blutigen Baron?", fragte Snape und schüttelte seinen Kopf vor Vergnügen.

"Der Baron und ich sind Freunde geworden", verkündete Hermine. „Er ist ein sehr guter Gesprächspartner und sehr geistreich. Kein Wunder, dass Sie beide so gut mit einander klar kamen. Er hat den gleichen sarkastischen Sinn für Humor wie Sie und ich genieße seinen Zynismus bezüglich moderner Politik. Er ist dazu übergangen, nach mir zu sehen."

"Gestern, bevor wir alle in Die Drei Besen nach der Abschlusszeremonie gegangen sind, hatten mich einige Reporter in die Enge getrieben bezüglich des ‚Es ist jetzt zwei Jahre her, wie fühlen Sie sich?'. Der Baron, gesegnet sei er, kam vorbei, trieb zwei von ihnen in die Flucht und ließ den Dritten quasi gefrieren. Er ist sehr ritterlich."

"Er stammt sicher aus dem Zeitalter, in dem Ritterlichkeit einfach erwartet wurde", sagte Snape, als er Backpulver in die Schüssel gab. Er öffnete ein Kühlregal und zog eine Schale mit Blaubeeren heraus.

"Ich schätze es, dass er sich um mich kümmert. Mit dem Baron und dem Kopflosen Nick gehe ich kaum allein an irgendeinen Ort im Schloss oder auf den Ländereien", bemerkte Hermine.

Snape sah sie besorgt an.

"Gab es irgendein weiteres Anzeichen von Mulciber?", fragte er und sah sie genau an.

"Nein", erwiderte Hermine und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nicht seit dem Mal, als Hagrid ihn erblickt hat."

"Es hätte ihm nicht möglich sein dürfen, hinter die Tore zu gelangen."

"Filius, Bill, Minerva und ich gingen hinaus und erneuerten die Banne und Barrieren nach dem Zwischenfall. Er kann nicht in die Nähe des Schlosses kommen, ohne den Alarm auszulösen."

Der Teekessel pfiff und Snape hielt inne, um das heiße Wasser in die wartende Teekanne zu gießen. Er maß losen Tee dafür ab und setzt ihn zum Ziehen an.

"Ich denke ernsthaft nicht, dass er nach mir gesucht hat", sagte Hermine beiläufig. „Es gibt eine Menge Spekulationen, dass Sie sich in der Nähe der Schule verstecken. Einige Leute denken, dass Sie alle Arten von geheimen Räumen und Gängen gefunden haben während Sie Direktor waren, und dass Sie sich in der Kammer des Schreckens eine Residenz geschaffen haben."

Snape schnaubte als Erwiderung.

Hermine fügte nicht hinzu, dass Snape so eine Art Schwarzer Mann für die jüngeren Schüler geworden war. Einige der Älteren mit einer gemeinen Ader hatten begonnen, ein Gerücht zu streuen, dass Professor Snape durch die Kerker pirschte und jeden weg fangen würde, den er dort unten fand, und sie in unaussprechbaren Weisen verwenden würde, bevor sie in einem Trank endeten. Es wurde zu einer berühmten Mutprobe, die jüngeren Kinder dazu zu bringen, dort hinunter zu gehen. Hermine war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Professor Slughorn die Gerüchte nicht intensivierte.

"Es scheint unwahrscheinlich, dass Mulciber hinter Ihnen her ist", erwiderte Snape und sah sie direkt an. „Sie haben sein Leben nicht annähernd so ruiniert bis zu dem Level wie ich, in dem ich Potter unterstützte." Er gab die Blaubeeren zum Pfannkuchenteig und rührte mit der Hand.

Hermine griff nach der Teekanne. Sie nahm das Sieb und goss den Tee darüber in die Becher.

"Das Gute ist, wenn er nach Ihnen in Hogwarts gesucht hat, dann hat er keine Ahnung, wo Sie wirklich sind", merkte Hermine an und stellte die Teekanne ab.

"Ich habe niemanden gesehen, keine Eindringlinge oder irgendwelche verdächtigen Fremden in der Nähe der Stadt." Snape platschte ein paar Tröpfchen Wasser in die gusseiserne Pfanne und sah zu, wie sie zischten, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass die Pfanne heiß genug war. Er goss Teig für drei Pfannkuchen in die Pfanne. „Es waren Anfang des Monats eine Menge Fremde für den Schachwettbewerb in der Stadt."

„Wie haben Sie abgeschnitten?", fragte Hermine ermunternd.

"Ich wurde Zweiter", sagte Snape, als er geschickt die Pfannkuchen wendete. „Wilson Dobrinsky, ein pensionierter Flugzeugpilot, wurde Erster. Es ist ein trauriger Tatbestand, wenn ein Zauberer einem Muggel strategisch unterlegen ist."

"Sie wären es nicht, wenn Sie die Arithmantik in Ihrem Geist vornehmen würden, obwohl es ein unfairer Vorteil gegenüber den Muggelgegnern wäre."

"Unter den Umständen wäre es mogeln und ich würde nicht lernen, mein Spiel zu verbessern." Die Pfannkuchen kamen aus der Pfanne und er stapelte sie auf einem gewärmten Teller. Er gab den Teller Hermine und mehr Teig in die Pfanne.

Hermine strich Butter auf die Pfannkuchen, schnitt sie mit dem Messer durch und nahm einen Bissen.

"Wunderbar", sagte Hermine als der Geschmack der Blaubeeren ihre Zunge berührte. „Es ist nur ein Hauch von Zitrone darin."

"Ein Hauch von Zitronenschale", erklärte Snape.

"Es hebt den Geschmack der Blaubeeren hervor", erwiderte sie und nahm einen weiteren Bissen. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie Freunde in der Stadt gefunden haben."

"Ich würde sie nicht als Freunde bezeichnen", korrigierte Snape. Er beobachtete Hermine aus seinen Augenwinkeln. „Wir sind Bekannte, die ein Interesse teilen. Sie werden erfreut sein zu hören, dass ich eingeladen wurde, dem Löwen Club beizutreten."

Hermine schnaubte und es gelang ihr, eine Gabel voll Pfannkuchen einzuatmen. Sie hustete stark, um ihre Atemwege zu reinigen, ihre Augen wurden wässrig als sie nach Atem rang. Snape reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser. Sie trank es in einem Zug aus und wischte ihre Augen mit einer Serviette. Sie sah Snape an und begann zu lachen.

"Es tut mir leid", würgte sie heraus. „Sie scheinen einfach nicht der Löwen Club Typ zu sein. Eine Flickenweste und einen witzigen Hut zu tragen und an Versammlungen teilzunehmen."

"Meine einzige Erfahrung, einem Club beizutreten, wurde zum Fiasko, und von mir war erwartet worden, mich auch in gewöhnlicher Weise zu kleiden", kam die schneidende Erwiderung. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich irgendeinem anderen Club in der Zukunft beitreten werde, vor allem nicht einem mit Gryffindor Motiv."

Hermine lächelte ihn an und begann, ihre Pfannkuchen wieder zu essen. Snape stapelte seine eigenen Pfannkuchen auf seinem Teller und kam zu ihr an den Tisch. Hermine zog ihre Tragetasche hoch und begann darin herumzuwühlen.

"Hagrid schickt Ihnen einige seiner Steinkuchen", sagte Hermine als sie die Box vergrößerte.

"Gut", erwiderte Snape. "Ich habe die letzten, die er geschickt hat, dazu verwendet, den Weg zu begrenzen."

Hermine schnaubte erneut.

"Sie werden mich umbringen, wenn Sie das beibehalten", sagte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf in Richtung Snape.

"Ich sollte dann besser aufhören", erwiderte Snape mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln. „Ich bevorzuge es, keinen neuen Geheimniswahrer zu trainieren."

Sie lächelte ihn an und wühlte weiter herum.

"Ich habe einen Artikel aus dem _Propheten_, den Sie interessant finden werden", sagte Hermine und händigte ihm die Zeitung aus. Severus Augen waren auf die Schlagzeile fixiert.

----------------------------

_Lucius Malfoy nach Askaban geschickt  
von Rita Kimmkorn_

_In einem überraschenden Zug durch das Zaubergamot wurde Lucius Malfoy zu zwanzig Jahren Haft in Askaban für seine Tätigkeiten als Todesser unter dem Kommando von Dem-den-wir-versuchen-nicht-beim-Namen-zu-nennen verurteilt. Es hielt sich der allgemeine Glaube, dass Malfoy Haftaussetzung erhalten würde und eine hohe Strafe bezahlen müsse, weil er durch die Drohungen des Dunklen Lords dazu gezwungen worden war. „Meine Familie war fortwährend den Launen des Dunklen Lords als Geiseln ausgesetzt. Hätte ich nicht gehorcht, wären meine Frau und mein Sohn gefoltert und ermordet worden. __Ich hatte keine Wahl, als ihm zu gehorchen."_

_Während der Anhörung hatte Malfoy gestanden, das Zaubergamot bei vorhergehenden Anhörungen belogen zu haben, er hätte unter dem Imperiusfluch gestanden. „Ich log, weil ich nicht nach Askaban kommen durfte. Ich hätte meine Familie nicht hinter diesen Mauern heraus beschützen können. Ich fordere jeden heraus, mir zu sagen, was ich sonst hätte tun können."_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Zaubereiminister, sagte diesem Reporter: "Das ist ein großer Tag für die Gerechtigkeit in der magischen Welt. Niemand wird sich seinen Weg aus dem Gefängnis unter meiner Amtsführung herauskaufen."_

_Malfoy umarmte seine Frau ein letztes Mal, bevor er zu seiner wartenden Zelle geführt wurde. Das anwesende Publikum bei der Verhandlung war beeindruckt, mit welcher Würde Malfoy den Gerichtssaal Zehn verließ. Lucius Malfoy wird auf seinen Sohn Draco in Askaban treffen. Draco Malfoy hat bereits sechs Monate seiner sechsjährigen Haftstrafe für seine Beteiligung in dem Todesserkomplott der Ermordung Albus Dumbledores und für seine Tätigkeiten während des Kampfes in Hogwarts abgesessen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater, kann Malfoy in vier Jahren vorzeitig aus der Haft entlassen werden. Madam Malfoy stand für eine Stellungnahme nicht zur Verfügung._

------------------------

"Das ist ein bemerkenswert milder Urteilsspruch", kommentierte Severus.

"Ich war einen Tag bei der Verhandlung anwesend", erwiderte Hermine. „Ich war diesmal keine Zeugin, deshalb war es mir erlaubt. Ich denke, Malfoy lieferte dem Zaubergamot Argumente, dass Narzissa und Draco kontinuierlich an der Grenze waren, von Voldemort getötet zu werden. Er bekam deswegen ein paar Sympathiestimmen, obwohl ich hörte, wie einige der Mitglieder des Zaubergamot sagten, dass er es verdient hätte, wenn seine Familie gefoltert und getötet worden wäre."

"Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass einige von Malfoys Opferfamilien dieselben Gefühle zeigen würden", sagte Severus und schüttelte seinen Kopf mit Bedauern. „Was Lucius sagte, entsprach der Wahrheit. Voldemort stellte ohne Einschränkung klar, dass bei einem Fehltritt von Lucius, Draco und Narzissa vor seinen Augen zu Tode gefoltert werden würden. Voldemort wurde im zunehmenden Maße verrückt und gewalttätig. Ich hatte niemals zuvor gesehen, wie Lucius kuschte. Er war in wirklicher Angst um ihrer Leben."

"Ich überlege, ob sie Draco und Lucius erlauben werden, sich zu sehen?", fragte Hermine.

"Nein", sagte Severus endgültig. "Sie werden getrennt bleiben. Askaban ist nicht dazu gedacht, den Inhaftierten irgendwelchen emotionalen Komfort zu bieten."

"Ich vermute nicht", sagte Hermine. „Die ganze Sache ist nur so traurig." Sie fuhr fort, weitere Briefumschläge aus ihrer Tragetasche zu ziehen.

"Hier sind Briefe von Minerva, die Ihnen auch dunkle Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf mitschickt, und ein weiterer von Molly. Charlie wird Beatrix heiraten, diese wirklich nette Hexe aus Rumänien, mit der er sich getroffen hat. Bei dem eingeschlagenen Kurs werden Mollys Schwiegertöchter alle aus fremden Ländern kommen. George trifft sich mit Beatrixs Kusine Elena."

"Wie geht es George ohne seinen Zwillingsbruder?", fragte Snape.

"Er hat gute und schlechte Tage", erwiderte Hermine mit einem Seufzer. „Er hat den Laden, der ihn ablenkt, aber ich würde sagen, dass ein wenig Kreativität bei den Zauberscherzen verloren gegangen ist. Fred und George ergänzten sich gegenseitig, was sie zu immer höheren Levels an Produkten inspirierte. George ist jetzt näher mit Bill verbunden und sie verbringen Zeit mit einander, aber ich weiß, dass es nicht dasselbe ist."

"Die Zwei waren praktisch nicht auseinander zuhalten", kommentierte Snape. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass von vielen gesagt wurde, dass sie zwei Hälften eines Ganzen zu sein schienen."

"Bis zu dem Grad, dass es schon beängstigend war", sagte Hermine neckend. Sie erstarrte. „George war für ein paar Monate ziemlich Suizid gefährdet durch den Schmerz, nach dem Fred gestorben war. Molly und Arthur ließen ihn für eine Weile kaum aus den Augen." Hermine sah in ihre Tragetasche. „Habe ich Ihnen erzählt, dass Bill und Fleur ein Kind erwarten?"

"Molly muss ekstatisch sein", erwiderte Snape, in seinem Genuss des Frühstücks pausierend.

"Auf Wolke Sieben", antwortete Hermine. "Ich habe Angst, dass sie nach Hogwarts kommt. Ihr Nest ist offiziell verwaist, da Ginny in einem Appartement in der Winkelgasse wohnt und für George arbeitet. Sie weiß nicht, was sie mit sich anfangen soll."

"Da wir gerade von Lernen sprechen, wie läuft Ihre Ausbildung?"

"Es läuft gut. Zwei Jahre überstanden und eines fehlt noch", erwiderte Hermine beiläufig. "Minerva war im letzten Schuljahr sehr beschäftigt, deshalb lehrte ich die meisten der Klassen des vierten Jahrganges. Ich erwarte, dieses Jahr die vierten und fünften Klassen zu übernehmen, während Minerva die fortgeschrittenen Klassen unterrichtet. Wir erwarten, dass die Anmeldungen im Herbst zunehmen; auf der Liste sind dreiundfünfzig Erstklässler vermerkt, im Gegensatz zu zweiundvierzig im letzten Jahr."

"Was werden Sie tun, wenn Sie fertig sind?"

"Alle Klassen zu übernehmen, damit Minerva Vollzeit Direktorin sein kann, anstatt zwei Jobs zu übernehmen."

"Ist es das, was Sie wollen, Hermine?"

Hermine sah überrascht zu Snape auf. Er hatte sie niemals zuvor bei ihrem Vornamen genannt.

"Fürs erste", erwiderte sie, ihre Augen weit geöffnet. „Ich werde gebraucht und ich bin sicher."

"Aber nicht genug herausgefordert."

Hermine antwortete nicht.

"Eine Auszubildende am Anfang ihres dritten Lehrjahres sollte nicht qualifiziert sein, Klassen auf UTZ-Niveau zu unterrichten, aber ich vermute, Sie werden es tun bevor das Jahr vorüber sein wird. Minerva würde es Ihnen nicht erlauben, wenn Sie nicht qualifiziert wären."

"Ich habe mein spezielles Projekt, an dem ich dieses Jahr arbeiten werde", antwortete Hermine. „Mit diesem, dem Lehren und dem Lernen sollte ich genug beschäftigt sein."

"Was ist mit diesem Sommer?"

"Ich werde viel für mein Studium und mein Projekt fertig bekommen, für meine Ausbildung. Ich werde bereit sein, die Zertifikatsprüfung direkt nach dem Ende es nächsten Schuljahres abzulegen."

"Nichts als Lernen und Projektarbeit den ganzen Sommer über?" Snape sah sie mit wohlüberlegter Intensität an, die Art, die ihr immer auf die Nerven ging.

"Es ist weiterhin nicht sicher für mich, Hogwarts zu verlassen. Minerva und ich planen, ein paar Wochen frei zu nehmen, um ein paar Museen in Frankreich und Deutschland zu besuchen."

"Sie bekommen immer noch Todesdrohung, weil Sie für mich ausgesagt haben?"

"Nicht so viele wie am Anfang", antwortete Hermine gesprächig, als sie ihre Pfannkuchen beendete. „Ich übergebe sie an die Auroren. Wenn sie die Verfasser ausfindig machen, die meisten von ihnen wählen die Anonymität, machen sie Hausbesuche, um mit ihnen darüber zu reden. Gewöhnlich ist das Auftauchen eines Aurors in Uniform an der Haustür ausreichend, um es ihnen auszureden. Sie wissen, wenn mir etwas zustößt, geraten sie auf die Verdächtigenliste."

"Das Ministerium beschützt Sie immer noch?", fragte Snape.

"Wenn ich darum bitte", erwiderte Hermine, während sie ihre Teebecher auffüllte. „Es ist wirklich nicht notwendig, da ich die meiste Zeit in Hogwarts bin. Wenn ich irgendwo anders hingehe, bin ich nicht allein. Viele der ehemaligen Ordensmitglieder oder Freunde von Dumbledores Armee haben mir angeboten, mich zu begleiten, wenn ich es brauche. Neville oder Seamus sind bereit, zu jeder Zeit mit mir in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, wenn ich will. Beide entwickeln einen Ruf. Niemand bereitet mir Schwierigkeiten, wenn einer von ihnen bei mir ist. Das letzte Mal, als ein Mann mich belästigte als Neville bei mir war, fand er sich mit einem Klammerschwanz und grünen Tupfen auf der Haut herumlaufend wieder."

„Geht es Ihnen dann gut?"

"Es geht mir gut." Hermine entschied das Thema zu wechseln. "Was sind Ihre Pläne für den Sommer?"

"Es gibt ein Amateur Schachturnier in Edmonton nächsten Monat, an dem ich teilnehmen möchte. Ansonsten plane ich, mit meiner Arbeit im Garten und dem Gewächshaus fortzufahren. Ich würde gern so viele frische Zutaten zum Arbeiten haben wie möglich. Außerdem ermöglicht es mir, mein eigenes Gemüse im Winter zu ernten. Ich hasse grüne Bohnen in der Dose, obwohl Dosenmais nicht allzu schlimm ist."

"Kann ich mir das Gewächshaus ansehen bevor ich gehe?", fragte Hermine.

"Natürlich. Den Setzlingen, die Sie von Pomona mitgebracht haben, geht es gut. Ich werde Alraunen in diesem Winter zum Ernten haben und all den Bubotubler-Eiter, von denen ein Zaubertränkefachmann träumen kann." Snape pausierte, um seinen Tee aus zu trinken. „Ich habe begonnen, an einer Variante des Wolfsbanntrankes für Bill Weasley zu arbeiten. Offensichtlich benötigt er keinen Wolfsbann, aber es könnte eine weniger starke Version geben, die ihm ein wenig Linderung bei seinen Symptomen während des Vollmondes verschafft."

"Er wird auffällig reizbar", kommentierte Hermine. „Er bezieht es auf PMS, Paranoides Mond Syndrom."

Snape schnaubte.

"Es gibt andere Opfer von Greybacks Schreckensherrschaft, die von einem Trank profitieren könnten, der ihre Symptome lindert. Ich würde ihnen gern helfen, wenn ich kann."

Hermine erschauderte, sich an die Foltersitzung durch Bellatrix Lestrange erinnernd und deren Versprechen, dass Greyback sie nach seinem Geschmack verwenden könnte, wenn sie fertig sei.

"Ich wollte keine unerfreulichen Erinnerungen hervorrufen", sagte Snape, seine schwarzen Augen aufmerksam.

"Lestrange ist tot und Greyback wird den Rest seines Lebens in Askaban verbringen", erwiderte sie und starrte auf ihre Hände. „Es liegt ein Gerechtigkeitssinn darin und in Hogwarts bin ich sicher. Ich erinnere mich in regelmäßigen Abständen daran."

"Ich bin dankbar, dass Sie beschlossen haben, dies als Projekt aufzunehmen", fuhr Hermine fort und sah zu Snape auf. „Es gibt nicht genügend Fast-Werwölfe, damit das Ministerium angemessene Forschungsgelder anweist. Obwohl die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit besser wurde, war das Ministerium niemals sehr um das Wohlbefinden von Werwölfen oder den neu klassifizierten Fast-Werwölfen besorgt."

"Meine Einkaufsliste für diesen Besuch beinhaltet einige Dinge, die ich für meine Experimente benötige." Snape erhob sich und ging zum Schreibtisch, wühlte in einem Stapel Papiere. Hermine hörte ein leises „Aha", als er das Richtige fand.

Snape brachte die Liste und zwei Umschläge mit. Er übergab die Liste an Hermine. Alles darauf konnte in der Winkelgasse erstanden werden. Dann gab er ihr den Umschlag, welcher immer das Geld enthielt, um für alles auf der Einkaufsliste bezahlen zu können. Es gab einen zweiten Umschlag, auf dem _Direktorin Minerva McGonagall_ geschrieben stand.

Hermine sah zu Snape auf mit fragenden Augen.

"Ein Brief für Minerva", antwortete er einstudiert locker, sah jedoch weg als er ihre Teller hoch hob und zum Spülbecken brachte.

Hermine wollte lachen, Snape umarmen und herumtanzen. Sie tat nichts davon. Stattdessen verstaute sie die Briefe und die Liste in ihrer Tragetasche ohne Kommentar.

"Ich werde ihn ihr geben."

"Danke."

"Würden Sie sich jetzt gern das Gewächshaus ansehen?", Snape ließ die Teller im Spülbecken und lehnte sich zurück an den Tresen, Arme vor sich verschränkt.

"Sehr gern", erwiderte Hermine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape gab Hermine den nun leeren Rucksack. Sie zog die Riemen über ihre Schultern und justierte die Tragetasche. Die zwei standen kurz hinter den Bannen, die die Hütte umgaben.

"Viel Glück bei dem Schachturnier", sagte Hermine.

"Historisch gesprochen, kann ich nicht auf Glück bauen. Ich sollte stattdessen Fachkönnen einsetzen", antwortete Snape, als er den Berg hinauf sah wo die Sonne jetzt über dem Gipfel schien.

"Egal wie, viel Spaß", erwiderte Hermine. „Ich werde Sie also Ende August wieder sehen?"

"In der Tat", erwiderte Snape. „Vielleicht könnten Sie dann länger bleiben und mit mir zu Mittag essen? Ich werde viele Tomaten und meine Spaghettisoße bis dahin verfeinert haben."

"Es würde mich freuen", sagte Hermine. Sie zog ihren Portschlüssel nach Hause hervor und verschwand.

tbc

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So, das waren die bisher veröffentlichten Kapitel. Ich hoffe sehr, dass Hypnobarb bald Kapitel 5 online stellen wird, damit ich in einem Monat wieder pünktlich updaten kann. Drückt die Daumen!_

_Was denkt ihr über dieses Kapitel?_


	5. Kapitel 5

„_**Erinnerungen des Krieges"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Memories of War" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Padme: Ja, hat er. Das war aber noch nicht alles. ;O)_

_Sepsis: Heute wird es noch offensichtlicher, dass sie sich immer besser verstehen. ;O)_

_Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

-----------------------------  
_**5. Kapitel:**_

**September 2001**

"Professor Granger, könnten Sie herkommen und sich das anschauen?", fragte Flynn.

Hermine Granger stand auf dem Podest im vorderen Teil des Verwandlungsklassenraums. Sie trat hinunter, ihre schwarzen Lehrerroben blieben an einer Ecke des alten Holzes hängen. Sie beugte sich vor und zupfte daran.

"Gibt es ein Problem, Mr. Flynn?", fragte Hermine und gesellte sich zu Patrick Flynn an dessen Schreibtisch.

"Ich bekomme die Farbe nicht hin", erwiderte er und sah verwirrt aus.

Hermine betrachtete die braune Schuhschachtel aus Leder, die Flynn in eine blaugestreifte Wollmütze zu verwandeln suchte.

"Die Mütze wird immer grün."

"Bitte, demonstrieren Sie Ihre Zauberstabbewegung für mich."

Der Viertklässler aus Hufflepuff machte zwei Bewegungen, gab drei verbale Kommandos, zeichnete die Rune Uraz in die Luft und machte einen Stoß am Ende. Die Schuhschachtel verwandelte sich in eine grüngestreifte Wollmütze.

"Ich sehe, wo das Problem liegt", sagte Hermine und nickte dem Jungen zu. „Sie sind Linkshänder und Sie zeichnen das Uraz spiegelverkehrt. Das funktioniert nicht bei Farben in Stoffen, auch wenn es im Allgemeinen für andere Materialarten, wie Porzellan oder Holz, funktioniert, aufgrund des automatisch erneuerten internen Ausgleichs der Magie entsprechend Ihrer Linkshändigkeit. Blau ist vor allem anfällig für diesen Effekt. Lassen Sie mich das Uraz noch einmal demonstrieren und bemerken Sie, dass der scharfe Winkel auf der rechten Seite ist." Hermine bewegte ihren Zauberstab langsam durch den Prozess. „Jetzt versuchen Sie es."

Flynn wiederholte die Zauberstabbewegungen der Professorin. Dieses Mal verwandelte sich die Schuhschachtel in eine blaugestreifte Wollmütze.

"Sehr gut, Mr. Flynn", lobte Hermine. „Sie müssen sich merken, dass Sie dazu tendieren, spiegelverkehrte Zauberstabbewegungen durchzuführen. Sie werden oft für Linkshänder funktionieren aufgrund der Dominanz der rechten Gehirnhälfte, aber es wird Zeiten geben, wenn es bei Ihnen nicht funktionieren wird."

Flynn nickte und fuhr mit seiner Übung fort.

Hermine überprüfte die Arbeit der restlichen Schüler. Stofffarben passend hinzubekommen, war immer sehr schwierig in Verwandlung. Sie beschloss, dass die Schüler mehr daran arbeiten mussten.

"Ihre Hausaufgabe für nächstes Mal wird ein Aufsatz sein über die Unterschiede in der Zauberstabbewegung, die notwendig sind, um verschiedene Farben von blauem und grünem Stoff zu bekommen. Einen halben Meter bitte. Wir werden in unserer nächsten Stunde Übungen absolvieren, also üben Ladys und Gentlemen. Lesen Sie Kapitel sechs, Sie werden es hilfreich finden." Hermine trat von der Plattform herab und verkündete der Klasse, „Sie sind entlassen."

Hermine sammelte die Pergamente und Bücherstapel auf dem Tisch ein und lauschte heimlich den Stimmen der jungen Teenager, die durch den Raum gingen, Arme voll Bücher, Pläne für das kommende Hogsmeadewochenende besprechend. Sie war erfreut zu hören, dass Patrick Flynn Elizabeth Wickham einlud, mit ihm zu gehen und ein Butterbier in den Drei Besen zu trinken. Flynns Verliebtheit war in das dritte Jahr mit hinüber geglitten und es war erst gegen Ende des letzten Schuljahres gewesen, dass Hermine dachte, er würde langsam darüber hinweg kommen.

Der Tag verlief sehr gut. Als nächstes hatte sie den UTZe Unterricht des sechsten Jahrgangs, an dem nur sechzehn Schüler von allen vier Häusern teilnahmen. Am Ende des Tages würde sie drittes Jahr Slyhterin und Ravenclaw haben. Sie musste noch bei Bill Weasleys Büro vorbeigehen und den Brief abholen über die Wirkung des Trankes auf seine Symptome. Dann würde es an der Zeit sein, sich zum Berg aufzumachen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten.

Der achtstündige Zeitunterschied zwischen British Columbia und Schottland verursachte ein Chaos in Hermines innerer Uhr. Um dort vor dem Mittagessen anzukommen, musste sie zwei Stunden nach dem Abendessen los. Sie ließ das Abendessen für gewöhnlich ausfallen an diesen Abenden, da immer ein exzellentes Essen auf sie wartete. Hermine ging kurz in ihre Räume nachdem sie den Brief von Bill geholt hatte, der stark damit beschäftigt war, mit seinem quengeligen Sohn den Flur außerhalb seines Appartements auf und ab zu laufen. Anscheinend hatte der kleine Fred seiner Mutter einen schweren Tag bereitet und Dad hatte übernommen.

Hermine zog sich lange Hosen und einen warmen Pulli an. Sie zog sich ihren schweren Mantel über. Sie sollte den Daunenmantel noch nicht benötigen, aber es würde in den Bergen zu kalt sein, die Herbstjacke zu tragen, die auf den Länderein von Hogwarts ausreichen würde. Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass im September Schnee bei der Hütte liegen konnte.

-------------------------------------------

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel als Hermine ankam. Sie steckte den Portschlüssel unter ihren Pulli. Letztes Jahr hatte ihr Filius Flitwick gezeigt, wie sie ihn sicher auf Größe eines Amuletts reduzieren konnte, während es seine Funktion als ein Portschlüssel behielt. Sie trug ihn jetzt an einer Kette mit einem Amuletthalter und einer Sammlung von weiteren Amuletten. Einmal hatte Hermine vergessen, die Kette mit Amuletten unter ihren Kleidern zu verstecken, als sie mit Luna und Neville zum Abendessen nach Hogsmeade ging und begann einen neuen Modetrend, als Rita Kimmkorn und ihr Fotograf sie es tragen sahen.

Sein Foto von Hermine erschien auf dem Cover von _Witch Weekly_ und innerhalb weniger Wochen trugen die Hexen von Großbritannien etwas Ähnliches. Nachdem Minerva ihm den Artikel aus _Der Klitterer_ über den neuesten Modetrend vorgelesen hatte, schlug das Portrait des Direktors vor, dass Hermine sich ein nettes Tattoo oder Gesichtspiercing machen lasse und die Mode in der Zaubererwelt einführe.

Es war ausgesprochen peinlich für einen schüchternen Bücherwurm eine Modetrendsetterin zu sein.

Hermine schnappte sich ihren Rucksack und die Tragetasche und machte sich auf den Weg zur Hütte. Sie ging am Garten vorbei, welcher traurig und verwildert aussah im Vergleich zum letzten Mal, als sie ihn im Juli gesehen hatte. Es lagen noch ein paar riesige Kürbisse dort draußen, gewachsen aus dem Samen, die Hagrid geschickt hatte. In östlicher Richtung hörte Hermine ein Rascheln im Wald. Sie drehte sich rechtzeitig um, dass sie noch zwei Rehe sehen konnte, die zurück ins Dickicht verschwanden.

Die Tür der Hütte öffnete sich und Severus kam heraus, gefolgt von Fawkes, der ein paar Kreise um Hermines Kopf zog und dann auf dem Verandageländer vor der Hütte Platz nahm.

"Guten Morgen, Hermine", grüßte Severus.

"Es heißt guten Abend in Schottland", erwiderte Hermine. „Wie geht es dir, Severus?"

"Sehr gut, danke." Er drehte sich um und sah in den Wald. "Wonach hast du gesehen?"

"Dort waren vor kurzem ein paar Rehe", antwortete sie.

"Es gibt hier eine Menge davon. Würde ich kein Abwehrmittel im Frühling brauen, hätten sie ihren Weg durch den Garten gefressen."

"Die Kürbisse sehen besser aus als letztes Jahr." Hermine und Severus drehten sich um und gingen zurück in Richtung der Hütte. Er streckte seine Hand nach dem Rucksack aus und Hermine gab ihn ihm.

"Der Boden ist nicht dafür geschaffen, um sie hier anzubauen. Ich habe dem Garten mehr Mutterboden zugefügt und verbesserte ihn im Frühling. Es hat eine Verbesserung bei jedem Gemüse gebracht. Ich habe vor, ihn um ein Drittel im nächsten Frühling zu erweitern." Er öffnete die Tür für Hermine. „Ich habe nie gewusst, dass ich Gartenarbeit jemals so mögen würde, wie ich es tue. Damit und mit meiner Forschung habe ich genug zu tun."

"Bill hat dir einen Bericht geschickt, wie es ihm mit deinem Trank geht. St. Mungo hat zehn weitere Fast-Werwölfe identifiziert, die sich freiwillig an einer Studie beteiligen werden. Ich kann persönlich bestätigen, dass Bill weniger reizbar während des Vollmondes ist als zuvor. Sogar die Schüler haben bemerkt, dass er während des Vollmondes eher Aggression gegen die Dunklen Künste als Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste unterrichtet hat."

Severus lachte, als er die Tür zur Hütte öffnete.

"Du hast hier Dinge verändert", merkte Hermine in Erstaunen an, als sie sich im Zimmer umsah. „Du hast den Raum vergrößert und weitere Bücherregale ergänzt." Hermine war sich nie sicher gewesen, wo Severus all seine Bücher untergebracht hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass die meisten der zweiundfünfzig Kisten, die sie ihm hergebracht hatte, Bücher enthielten, welche bereits verkleinert worden waren, um hinein zu passen. Sie war niemals in den privaten Räumen von Professor Snape gewesen, aber ihre beste Einschätzung war, dass es wie ein Ableger der Hogwarts Bibliothek ausgesehen haben musste.

Der größte Raum der Hütte war in der Länge und Breite verändert worden. Der Raum war quadratisch gewesen und jetzt rechtwinklig und viel größer als zuvor. Jeder Platz entlang der Wände, der nicht von einer Tür oder einem Fenster belegt wurde, wurde es jetzt von einem Regal. Die Regale waren mit Büchern überfüllt.

"Ich hatte Zeit genau zu planen, was ich tun wollte und zu forschen, wie ich es tue", sagte Severus und sah sich mit ihr um. „Es ist eine Weile her, dass ich Arithmantik und Verwandlung in dieser Weise angewendet habe. Ich habe 555 Quadratmeter der Hütte hinzugefügt ohne die äußerlichen Beschaffenheiten zu verändern. Du kannst sehen, dass der Platz hier drinnen mir erlaubt hat, die Bücherregale herzustellen."

"Minerva wäre sehr beeindruckt", kommentierte Hermine. „Hast du auch das Labor vergrößert?"

"In beträchtlichem Ausmaß", antwortete Severus. Hermine bemerkte ein Fünkchen Stolz in seiner Stimme. „Würdest du es gern sehen?"

"Oh, ja", sagte sie freudig.

Severus führte den Weg zum Labor an, welches als Schlafzimmer vorgesehen war.

"Du hast den Platz hier drinnen verdoppelt."

"Ja. Ich konnte weitere Regale ergänzen und einen kompletten Vorratsraum am Ende. Der zusätzliche Labortisch wird es mir ermöglichen, an Zwei-Abschnitte Tränken effizienter zu arbeiten."

"Sehr beeindruckend", nickte Hermine.

"Du kannst Minerva und Poppy erzählen, dass ich wieder damit beginnen werde, die Tränke für den Krankenflügel zuzubereiten, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, die vollständigen Tränke zu transportieren, wenn sie fertig sind", sagte Severus.

"Poppy wird erfreut sein. Sie hat immer deine Qualität und deine Konsistenz bevorzugt. Minerva wird erfreut sein, weil wir die höchsten Tarife für medizinische Tränke bezahlen, seit du weg bist. Horace kann sie einfach nicht für Poppy herstellen."

"Es macht mir nichts aus, einen Preisnachlass anzubieten, wenn man die Menge bedenkt, die Hogwarts für gewöhnlich benötigt. Jetzt, da ich meine Zeit nicht mit unterrichten, brauen und spionieren aufteilen muss, stellt die Zubereitung von Standardtränken keine Last da, wie zuvor", erwiderte er und sah den Raum noch einmal lange an. Er drehte sich um und sah zu Hermine herunter. „Ich habe Schmorbraten, der fertig sein sollte, wenn du hungrig bist?"

"Das ist es also, was ich gerochen habe, als wir die Hütte betraten. Klingt gut."

------------------------------------

"Also, du hast dieses Jahr Walter Dobrinsky geschlagen?", fragte Hermine, als sie ein Stück Karotte aus ihrer Schüssel mit Eintopf aufspießte.

"Gründlich", erwiderte Severus, als er eine Schreibe Brot mit Butter bestrich. „Ich wurde Dritter in Edmonton, ich habe vor, zu ein paar Amateurschachturnierwettkämpfen zu gehen. Letzten Monat besuchte ich einen in San Francisco. Ich habe das ganze Wochenende dort verbracht und sogar ein Konzert während ich dort war besucht."

Hermine lächelte ihn an. Es tat gut zu hören, dass er den Berg öfter verließ.

"Wie machst du es, wenn du reist? Verwendest du einen Glamour?"

"Vielsafttrank", antwortete Severus, Hermine die Butterdose anbietend. „Ausgenommen das erste Mal, als ich in die Stadt ging, verwende ich Vielsafttrank, um mich zu tarnen, wann immer ich den Berg verlasse."

Hermine schaute verwirrt. "Aber von wem hast du das Haar bekommen?"

Severus lehnte sich vor, ließ die Gabel locker zwischen seinen Fingern baumeln, ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

"Der Leiter eines bestimmten Ladens für Cowboystiefel in Luckenbach, Texas, wundert sich noch immer, wo sein Pferdeschwanz abgeblieben ist."

Hermine brach in Gelächter aus. „Ich kann mir dich als Cowboy nicht vorstellen."

"_Ich _sehe nicht wie ein Cowboy aus. _Er_ sah wie ein Cowboy aus."

"Dahinter muss eine Geschichte stecken. Bitte?", flehte Hermine.

Severus Grinsen verließ nicht sein Gesicht.

"Nicht lange, nachdem ich hier ankam, erkannte ich, dass es mir möglich sein musste, den Berg verlassen zu können ohne Risiko, erkannt zu werden. Vielsaft ist viel zuverlässiger als ein Glamour und da ich ihn selbst brauen kann, schien es die logische Entscheidung. Vor allem da ich mich darauf verlassen kann, ihn richtig anzuwenden." Er zog seine Augenbraue in ihre Richtung hoch.

"Ein kleiner Fehler und du bezahlst den Rest deines Lebens dafür", stöhnte Hermine und warf ihr Hände kapitulierend in die Luft.

"Du hast solch eine interessante Katze abgegeben", witzelte Severus. „Es hat mich zwei Tage der Nachforschung und mehrere Abende des Brauens von einer Reihe an Tränken gekostet, um den Effekt rückgängig zu machen."

"Glaube mir", sagte Hermine und schüttelte ihren Kopf mit Betroffenheit, „ich kenne jetzt den Unterschied zwischen Katzen- und menschlichem Haar. Ich bin nur glücklich, dass Millicent Bulstrode niemals herausgefunden hat, was ich getan habe. Aber, mittlerweile, zurück zu Luckenbach, Texas…"

"Ah, ja", fuhr er fort. „Du hast mich einen Monat nachdem ich hier ankam, besucht. Ich glaube, davor war ich einmal in die Stadt gegangen, mit einem Glamour. Ich beschloss, dass ich etwas Zuverlässigeres brauchte, somit begann ich, den Vielsaft zu brauen. Mir war klar, dass ich niemanden aus der Umgebung nehmen konnte und vorzugsweise auch keinen innerhalb tausend Kilometern Entfernung, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass ich irgendwo in ihn hineinlaufen würde. Ich sah mir eine Landkarte der Vereinigten Staaten an und beschloss, dass Texas weit genug entfernt war, und wenn ich eine sichere Entscheidung treffen würde, es sehr unwahrscheinlich sein würde, dass ich dem Spender erneut begegne. Infolgedessen fiel die Wahl auf Luckenbach."

Severus beendete den Rest seines Eintopfs und nahm eine Tasse Tee von Hermine an.

"Dorthin zu kommen, war ein Abenteuer. Es ist lange her, seit ich komplett in der Muggelwelt gelebt habe. Da ich noch nie nach Nordamerika appariert war und keine Möglichkeit hatte, Portschlüssel zu entwickeln, fuhr ich den ganzen Weg im Land Rover. Ich hatte die Gelegenheit, das Lesen einer Muggellandkarte zu lernen, das Autobahnsystem von Kanada und den Vereinigten Staaten, das erste Mal mit amerikanischen Fast Food in Berührung zu kommen – was ich nicht in naher Zukunft zu wiederholen gedenke –, in einem Hotel einzuchecken und alles weitere."

"Wusstest du, dass es keine zwei Tankstellen gibt, die Zapfsäulen haben, die in derselben Weise funktionieren? Es war, wie sie sagen, ein Crash Course im Muggelüberleben. Wenigstens musste ich nichts an meiner Kleidung ändern, da du mich mit einer angemessenen Muggelgarderobe ausgestattet hast. Damit und einem Glamour, habe ich mir keine Gedanken gemacht, erkannt zu werden."

Hermine ließ ihren Kopf auf ihrem Kinn ausruhen und hörte Severus mit einem amüsierten Lächeln zu.

"Fawkes war die ganze Zeit bei mir", ergänzte er und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

"Wie hast du das fertig gebracht?"

"Ich habe ihn in einen Papagei glamourt. Ich nahm die Kopfstütze auf der Beifahrerseite ab und er hockte dort die meiste Zeit des Weges."

Hermine kringelte sich vor Lachen. Das Bild eines Fawkes, der im Inneren eines Land Rovers hockt, unruhig hin und her in die Landschaft blickt, würde für immer in ihrem Geist eingebrannt sein.

"Die meiste Zeit ging es über Schnellstraßen durch die Berge, somit war die Landschaft interessant. Ich habe kleine, ruhige Hotels gefunden, in denen ich über Nacht blieb, und Fawkes flog in der Nacht zum Jagen. Wir haben sechs Tage gebraucht, um dort hinzukommen. Mein ‚Papagei' und ich checkten in einem weiteren kleinen Hotel ein und ich begann, mich umzusehen."

"Wie du aus persönlicher Erfahrung weißt, ist die Vielsaft-Verwandlung in eine andere Form eine unangenehme Erfahrung. Da ich es jedes Mal tun würde, wenn ich vorhatte, den Berg zu verlassen, selbst für eine Besorgung, beschloss ich, nach jemandem zu suchen, der ungefähr die gleiche Körpergröße, ungefähr das gleiche Gewicht und relativ dünn ist wie ich, um das Unbehagen so klein wie möglich zu halten."

"In den zwei Tagen, in denen ich dort war, identifizierte ich ein paar passende Kandidaten als ich ein paar Warenläden, Kneipen und Imbisse besuchte. Der Leiter des Cowboystiefelladens war das passendste Ebenbild in Größe, Gewicht, Knochenstruktur und genügend Haar, um eine geraume Zeit auszureichen. Der zweitbeste Kandidat hatte kurzes Haar und arbeitete als Verkäufer in einem Autohaus. Ich hätte sein Haar rasieren müssen, um genügend Haar zu erhalten, und bevorzugte es, keine Aufmerksamkeit wegen meiner Mission zu riskieren."

"An dem Abend, als der Leiter den Laden verließ, versteinerte ich ihn, schnitt seinen Pferdeschwanz ab, obliviatete ihn und schickte ihn nach Hause. Ich sollte erwähnen, dass ich als Wiedergutmachung zwei Paar seiner sehr teuren Stiefel aus seinem Laden kaufte. Solch teure Stiefel, die ich nicht mal auswählen würde zu tragen, wenn ich tot wäre. Ich gab sie zwei Obdachlosen Männern in Boise Idaho."

Severus füllte Hermines Teetasse auf.

"Und wenn Stuart McMillan in die Stadt geht, sieht er ungefähr so aus wie ich, außer, dass er ziemlich sonnengebräunte Haut hat, langes braunes Haar und blaue Augen. Er kleidet sich sehr verschieden zu dem Ladeninhaber in Luckenbach. Ich glaube, wenn ich in jemanden laufen würde, der ihn kennt, würden sie Ähnlichkeiten erkennen, aber mich nicht für ihn halten."

"Unglaublich, Severus", bemerkte Hermine und strahlte ihn an. „Was für eine brillante Art, deine Identität zu verbergen und gleichzeitig deinen Weg in der Muggelgesellschaft zu finden."

"Es hat funktioniert", erwiderte er. „Möchtest du für eine Weile beim Feuer sitzen?"

"Das klingt gut", sagte Hermine. „Danke für das Abendessen. Es war gut."

"Gern geschehen."

--------------------------------------------------

Severus nahm niemals ihre angebotene Hilfe mit dem Geschirr an. Ein wenig Magie verwendend, erledigte er die Hausarbeit in kürzester Zeit.

Hermine stoppte auf ihrem Weg zu ihrem Lieblingssessel und schnappte sich ihren Rucksack und die Tragetasche, um ihre regelmäßigen Zustellungen zu erledigen. Sie saß in einem der sehr gut gepolsterten Sessel vor dem Kamin und machte es sich bequem. Als Severus den Tisch aufräumte, fiel ihr etwas auf, an das sie zuvor nicht gedacht hatte. Sie versteckte ihr bestürztes Gesicht, in dem sie sich ihrer Tragetasche widmete.

Severus brachte zwei Tassen Tee und stellte sie auf den Tisch zwischen ihren Sesseln. Fawkes flog zu seiner Stange bei dem Fenster und beobachtete sie anstatt nach draußen zu sehen.

"Severus", sagte Hermine, "du sagtest zuvor, dass du den Berg niemals verlässt ohne glamourt zu sein oder mit Vielsafterscheinung." Severus hob seinen dunklen Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. „Bin ich die Einzige, die dich jemals in deinem wahren Erscheinungsbild sieht?"

"Ja", antwortete er lediglich.

Gelegentlich konnte die impulsive Hermine Granger die allgemein bekannte, eher reservierte Hermine Granger übermannen. Dies war einer der Momente. Sie griff herüber und legte ihre Hand über seine.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte sie sanft, „manchmal vergesse ich, wie allein du hier bist."

"Es gibt keine Alternative", antwortete Severus mit leiser Stimme. Er sah ihr in die Augen und nahm seine Hand nicht weg. Fawkes wählte diesen Moment, um ungestüm aufzuflattern und landete auf Severus Rückenlehne. Hermine zog ihre Hand zurück und Severus griff nach oben, um den goldenen und purpurnen Kopf zu streicheln.

Hermine zog die Tageszeitung aus ihrer Tragetasche und übergab sie an Severus.

"Ich glaube, das hier könntest du interessant finden."

----------------------------------  
_Dolores Umbridge verurteilt  
Von Rita Kimmkorn_

_Die frühere Direktorin von Hogwarts – Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei – und Leiterin des jetzt nicht mehr bestehenden Muggelgeborenen Registrierungs-Komitees wurde heute zu 272 Jahre in Askaban verurteilt. Umbridge, die bei ihren Schülern besser gekannt ist als das Biest von Hogwarts und bei ihren Kollegen im Ministerium als Dolores die Kröte, brach zusammen und weinte, als sie das Urteil hörte. Sie wurde von Auroren aus dem Verhandlungsraum Zehn geführt, die es für notwendig hielten, ihre sich windende Gefangene in eine Körperklammer zu zaubern und sie aus dem Raum schweben zu lassen. Ihr hysterisches Flehen um Gnade und ihr Protest über die Ungerechtigkeit ihrer Verurteilung wurden von den Mitgliedern der Presse zwei Flure weiter noch vernommen, als sie von der Klammer in ihrer Haftzelle befreit wurde._

_Umbridge wurde schuldig befunden bezüglich der Anklagen von Völkermord an Muggelgeborenen, Verschwörung, um Seelenmord mit nicht genehmigter Hilfe von Dementoren zu begehen, Falschaussagen unter Eid und in 132 Fällen der Mithilfe bei Kindesmissbrauch._

_Bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten erklärte Umbrigde ihre Taten als Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts damit, dass sie einfach den Anordnungen des vorhergehenden Zaubereiministers Cornelius Fudge gefolgt sei. Ebenfalls schob sie ihre Taten dem Leiter des Muggelgeborenen Registrierungs-Komitees Pius Thichnesse zu, der als Zaubereiministermarionette des Dunklen Lords entlarvt wurde. In einer Anhörung im letzen Jahr vor dem Zaubergamot wurde Thicknesse von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen, aufgrund dessen, dass er unter dem Imperius gestanden hatte und unter der Kontrolle von Todessern, als er den Posten übernahm._

"_Ich bin einfach den Anweisungen gefolgt, die mir von meinen ordentlichen Vorgesetzten gegeben wurden", erklärte Umbridge während ihrer Verhandlung. „Es ist die Pflicht eines jeden Angestellten im Ministerium, die Anordnungen nicht nur buchstabengetreu durchzusetzen, sondern auch ihren Geist."_

_Cornelius Fudge, ehemaliger Zaubereiminister, wartet auf seine eigene Anhörung für die Anklage, Schmiergelder als Gegenleistungen für politische Gefälligkeiten angenommen zu haben. Dieser Reporter bat ihn um einen Kommentar, welchen Fudge ablehnte. _

_An mehreren Verhandlungstagen wurden Zeugen gehört. Die wahrscheinlich einflussreichste und herzzerreißenste Aussage war die von Hermine Granger, von welcher oft als Die Eine Die Überlebte gesprochen wird. Die Langzeitfreundin von Harry Potter, dem Auserwählten, berichtete, dass der verstorbene Held aus den Voldemort Kriegen einer der vielen Opfer von Umbridge unter den Schülern von Hogwarts gewesen ist._

"_Harry trug die Narben von Umbridges Schneidefeder mit in sein Grab", sagte Granger und sah zu der Angeklagten. „Sie ließ ihn die Zeilen ‚Ich werde keine Lügen erzählen' schreiben. Harry hatte die Wahrheit über Voldemorts Rückkehr gesagt, aber Umbridge wollte nichts davon hören. Sie hatte ihr Augenmerk auf ihn gerichtet und tat alles, um ihn bloß zu stellen."_

_Zum Glück für die Zaubereröffentlichkeit machte Umbridge detaillierte Aufzeichnungen über ihre Aktivitäten als Großinquisitorin und als Direktorin von Hogwarts. Es wurde ermittelt, dass sie verantwortlich dafür war, 132 Schülern Strafarbeiten gegeben zu haben, in denen von ihnen verlangt wurde, einen illegalen Schneidefederkiel zu verwenden. Ihre Verurteilung zu 272 Jahren beinhaltet ein Jahr für jeden verletzten Schüler. Sie wird zudem zehn Zeilen mit einer Schneidefeder für jede Zeile schreiben, die sie den Schülern aufgegeben hatte. Ihre tägliche Ration wird halbiert für jeden Tag, in der sie ihre Vorgabe nicht schreibt._

_Unter denen, die über die wahre Mission des Muggelgeboren Registrierungs-Komittee ausgesagt haben, war Andromeda Tonks. Madam Tonks verlor ihren muggelgeborenen Ehemann, als er gegen die Häscher kämpfte. Madam Tonks verlor auch ihre Tochter und ihren Schwiegersohn, welche beide heldenhaft in dem Kampf um Hogwarts starben, die Leben von dutzenden von jungen Kindern rettend, die von den Todessern gefangen genommen worden waren, als sie versuchten, in den Verbotenen Wald zu flüchten._

_Madam Tonks, die Hand ihres verwaisten Enkelsohns haltend, weinte offen als sie von der Verurteilung erfuhr. „Es wird meinen Ehemann nicht zurückbringen oder jeden anderen Ehepartner, Eltern und geliebte Menschen, die aufgrund von Dolores Umbridge getötet wurden. Wenigstens kann ich beginnen, mit dem Ganzen abzuschließen. Vielleicht wird die Zaubererwelt endlich etwas aus dieser schrecklichen Erfahrung lernen, über den Schaden, hervorgerufen durch Vorurteile. Nichts wird die Leben wieder reparieren, die durch sie zerstört wurden."_

"_Ich kann für diese widerwärtige Frau keine Sympathie empfinden", verkündete Professor Minerva McGonagall, Direktorin von Hogwarts, als sie den Verhandlungsraum Zehn verließ. „Umbridges Grausamkeit gegenüber denen, die ihr anvertraut worden waren, und ihre fehlende Reue für ihre Taten, können nur dazu führen, dass man glaubt, dass sie jedes dieser 272 Jahre verdient. Ich bin zufrieden, dass sie niemals wieder unter anständigen Zauberern und Hexen frei herumlaufen kann."_

_Minister Shacklebolt veröffentlichte ein Statement, nachdem er von der Verurteilung erfuhr. „Ich bin zufrieden, dass das Zaubergamot Gerechtigkeit in diesem Fall vollführt hat. Umbridge hat demonstriert, dass sie die schlimmste Sorte von Menschen ist, die beim Ministerium angestellt waren. Sie zeigte einen eindeutigen Hang dazu ihre Position auszunutzen, um die Dunkelsten von politischen Absichten voranzutreiben, um mehr Macht für sich selbst zu erlangen. Lassen Sie dieses Urteil als ein Beispiel dienen, dass denen Gerechtigkeit widerfährt, die das öffentliche Vertrauen missbrauchen. Ich glaube, dass Harry Potter ein wenig ruhiger ruhen wird, jetzt da er weiß, dass Dolores Umbrigde den Rest ihrer Tage in Askaban verbringen wird."_

_Mehr über Umbridges Terrorregiment finden Sie auf Seite 6._

_Mehr über den Dienst und Verlust von Andromeda Tonks und ihrer Familie während der Dunklen Zeiten finden Sie auf Seite 11._

_---------------------------------_

"Na das nenne ich mal eine faire Verurteilung", verkündete Severus mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. „Es ist frustrierend daran zu denken, dass so wenig Recht durch das Zaubergamot gesprochen wurde während Fudge als Minister agierte. Es ist außergewöhnlich befriedigend diese Veränderung mit Shacklebolt zu sehen. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn aus irgendeinem Grund schätzte."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. "Arthur meinte, er hat begonnen, ziemlich umfangreich gegen die Korruption innerhalb des Ministeriums vorzugehen. Er hat mit der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung angefangen. Ein paar der Auroren verbringen Zeit in Askaban, direkt neben den Kriminellen, die sie eingesperrt haben. Harry war ein paar Mal mit einem mit dem Namen Dawlish zusammen gestoßen. Er war wahrscheinlich einer der schlimmsten und er erhielt eine längere Gefängnisstrafe als Lucius Malfoy."

"Der Einfluss des Dunklen Lords war weitreichend in den letzten zwei Jahren", merkte Severus an. „Es gab sicherlich einige, die mit den Todessern zusammen arbeiteten aufgrund von Drohungen gegen ihre Familien. Es gab andere, die tatsächlich alles von der Reinblüter Propaganda des Dunklen Lords glaubten."

Hermine war sich unsicher, ob sie die Chance ergreifen sollte, zu fragen. Severus reagierte allgemein sehr sensibel darauf, über Dinge zu sprechen, an die er geglaubt und getan hatte, bevor er die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Etwas musste sich auf ihrem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben, weil Severus die Frage beantwortete, ohne dass sie fragte.

"Ich wurde durch einiges der Propaganda beeinflusst, die durch Slytherin ging als ich jung war. Wenn du vierzehn Jahre alt bist und fast jeder um dich herum glaubt, etwas ist wahr, ist es schwer, es nicht zu glauben. Wie auch immer, es passte nicht zu meinen persönlichen Erfahrungen mit Muggelgeborenen und ich hatte meine Zweifel. Nach ein paar Jahren des Lehrens und des Sehens, dass die Umstände der Geburt überhaupt keine Einwirkung auf das magische Talent oder die Intelligenz haben, wendete ich mich vollständig von solchen Vorstellungen ab."

"Harry sagte, dass du seine Mutter kanntest, bevor du nach Hogwarts kamst", merkte Hermine an.

"Wir waren gute Freunde", sagte Severus, nahm seine Tasse hoch und drehte sie in seiner Hand. „Wir wuchsen in derselben landläufigen Nachbarschaft auf. Ich sah, wie sie ausversehen Magie vollführte, und wusste, dass sie eine Hexe war. Das machte uns zu natürlichen Verbündeten, da es keine weiteren magischen Kinder in der Gegend gab."

Severus hielt inne, nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee und setzte sich gerade in seinem Sessel hin. Hermine erkannte das Signal, dass er alles, was er zu dem sagen wollte, gesagt hat.

"Die Auroren haben letzten Monat Dolohov geschnappt", berichtete Hermine. „Wie es scheint, konnte er sich, nachdem er es fertig gebracht hatte nach dem Kampf aus Hogwarts zu fliehen, bei einem entfernten Cousin in dessen Keller verstecken. Er konnte keinen Weg aus dem Land finden."

"Sechzehn gefangen und acht sind noch übrig", erwiderte Severus, noch immer in die Ferne schauend. Er hatte sorgfältig die Anzahl der bekannten Todesser gezählt, die entkommen waren am Tag des Untergangs des Dunklen Lords.

"Wenn sie alle gefangen genommen wurden, würdest du dich dann frei fühlen, wieder du selbst zu werden?"

"Meine Situation ist anders als deine", erwiderte Severus, ein Hauch von Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme. „Auch wenn alle Todesser gefasst sind, musst du trotzdem übereifrige Fans von dir fernhalten. Ich, auf der anderen Seite, muss Leute meiden, die auf Rache für den Tod von Albus Dumbledore sinnen und aufgrund meiner allgemeinen Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern."

"Aber vielleicht nicht überall?", schlug Hermine vor. „Du könntest Hogwarts sicher besuchen. Das Lehrerkollegium würde erfreut sein, dich wieder zu sehen, genauso Arthur und Molly. Deine Lehrerkollegen wissen, was für ein Risiko du auf dich aufgenommen hast, in dem Versuch, sie und die Schüler vor den Carrows und dem Dunklen Lord zu beschützen."

Hermine beobachtete Severus Ausdruck. Er behielt ihn neutral, was stets bedeutete, dass in ihm Gefühle irgendwelcher Art brodelten. „Minerva würde dich sehr gern sehen. Ich weiß, dass in ihrem Brief etwas über den Weihnachtsfeiertag steht. Die meisten Lehrer werden nicht anwesend sein und sehr wenige Schüler werden über die Ferien bleiben. Du könntest kommen und gehen ohne gesehen zu werden."

"Ich denke nicht, dass es klug wäre", antwortete Severus und klang endgültig.

"Es ist noch drei Monate hin. Bitte, denk darüber nach. Wenn du deine Meinung änderst, würde Minerva dich gern sehen. Ich auch. Fawkes würde vielleicht einen Besuch genießen."

Severus antwortete nicht.

Hermine überbrückte den unangenehmen Moment in dem sie Briefe aus ihrer Tragetasche zog.

"Ich habe deine Post dabei. Zusätzlich zu den üblichen Briefen sind ein paar vom Ministerium dabei. Ich habe sie überprüft und Filius überprüfte sie ein zweites Mal, um sicher zu gehen, dass keine Aufspürzauber oder Flüche befestigt sind." Hermine sah zurück zu Severus. „Wie du gebeten hattest, sind Minerva und ich die Post mit unbekannten Quellen oder von Leuten, die nicht auf deiner Liste für akzeptable Korrespondenz stehen, durchgegangen. Wir haben alles Bedrohliche an die Auroren übergeben."

"Hier ist einer, den wir nicht geöffnet, aber überprüft haben. Er ist nicht auf der Liste und kam in einem weiteren Umschlag, der den Standardbrief von den Wachen aus Askaban beinhaltet. Wenn du keine weiteren Briefe von ihm erhalten willst, müssen wir einfach nur den Brief zurück schicken und es wird ihm verboten werden, dir noch mal zu schreiben." Sie hielt Severus den Brief entgegen. „Er ging bereits durch die Zensur in Askaban, deshalb haben wir ihn nicht gelesen. Ich dachte nicht, dass du das gewollt hättest."

Severus sah auf den Umschlag. Ein weiterer Umschlag mit einer Handschrift, die er vom Benoten der Aufsätze des Autors sechs Jahre lang kannte. Er nahm ihn Hermine ab.

"Draco."

"Er hat mir zweimal geschrieben", sagte Hermine. „Ich schrieb ihm zurück."

"Er muss noch drei Jahre von seinem Urteil absitzen", murmelte Severus.

"Möchtest du, dass ich dir von meiner Korrespondenz mit ihm erzähle?"

Severus sah zu ihr auf. Die Furchen in seiner Augenbraue sprachen von Schmerz.

"Er ist sehr einsam. Askaban ist schlecht genug, aber er ist die ganze Zeit allein aufgrund der anderen Todesser. Er würde nicht einen Tag in der allgemeinen Bevölkerung überleben, sogar mit dem Einfluss seines Vaters. Die anderen Gefangenen akzeptieren Lucius, aber Draco wird als Verräter angesehen, aufgrund der ganzen Sache mit dem Elderstab. Es gibt niemanden, dem er schreiben kann, und ihm ist kein Besuch erlaubt als Teil seiner Strafe. Er musste sich einsam fühlen, wenn er mir schreibt. Er konnte mich in der Schule nicht leiden."

„Ich werde ihn später lesen", sagte Severus.

"Ich denke, er würde sich sehr darüber freuen." Hermine wurde freudiger und wendete sich heiteren Themen zu. „Hier ist Bills Bericht für dich und ich denke, es enthält ein Foto des jungen Fred."

"Und wie geht es deinem Patensohn?"

"Er wächst und gedeiht", erwiderte Hermine, „aber er ist ein ziemlich quengeliges Baby, das darauf besteht, andauernd herumgetragen zu werden. Ich vermute, er wird auf einem Besen sein sobald er die Koordinierung herausgefunden hat, beide Hände zum Festhalten zu benutzen. Mir tut Fleur tatsächlich Leid."

Severus betrachtete das Foto. Bill hielt Fred hoch für die Kamera und Fleur stand winkend hinter ihm. Fred saugte genüsslich an seiner kleinen Faust.

Hermine lachte. "Er ist genau wie sein Onkel Ron. Sein Daumen reicht nicht; er muss seinen ganzen Mund ausfüllen. Fleur wird es schwer haben, ihm Tischmanieren bei zu bringen."

"Er sieht wie sein Vater aus", merkte Severus an. „Er hat definitiv das Weasleyhaar."

"Hat er", kommentierte Hermine. "Seine Großeltern sind ständig anwesend. Bill spricht bereits mit Charlie und George über deren Familienpflichten zu heiraten und die Zaubererwelt wieder zu bevölkern bevor seine Mutter Fred komplett verhätschelt."

"Hättest du ihn geheiratet?", fragte Severus in seiner berühmten desinteressierten Weise, die Briefe durchsehend.

Hermine war von der Frage überrascht. Severus sprach niemals über Ron, Harry oder Dumbledore. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Mit Sicherheit nicht. Ich habe ihn als Teenager geliebt, der Zweifel daran hatte, den Krieg zu überleben. In Angesicht dessen ignorierte ich, wie unterschiedlich wir doch waren. Wir hätten keine glückliche Ehe auf lange Sicht geführt. Wir wollten sehr verschiedene Dinge in unserem Leben und hätten uns gegenseitig behindert. Aber ich bereue unsere Beziehung nicht. Es gab uns beiden Halt unter sehr schwierigen Umständen, vor allem um Rons Willen, so wie die Dinge endeten."

„Ich habe mich gefragt, was du in ihm gesehen hast", überlegte Severus. „Ich dachte, dass du und Potter mehr gemeinsam hattet."

"Das hatten wir wahrscheinlich", kicherte Hermine, "ich hätte ihn auch nicht geheiratet. Er war sehr in Ginny Weasley im letzten Jahr verliebt. Ich denke, sie wären am Ende zusammen gekommen." Die Traurigkeit kam zurück in ihre Stimme. „So viele verlorene Möglichkeiten."

"Stimmt", murmelte Severus und legte die Post nieder, "auf beiden Seiten."

Für einen Augenblick waren beide in Erinnerungen gefangen, dachten an Freunde, die seit mehr als drei Jahren verloren waren.

"Tatsächlich", sagte Hermine, "bringt mich das zu einem Gefallen, um den ich dich gern bitten würde."

Severus war überrascht. In der ganzen Zeit, in der Hermine seine Geheimniswahrerin gewesen war und einzige Besucherin in der Berghütte, hatte sie ihn nie um einen Gefallen gebeten, ausgenommen gelegentlich gebeten, Spaghetti mit seiner speziellen Pastasoße zuzubereiten. Sie hob den Rucksack hoch und nahm zwei Schachteln heraus, um sie zu vergrößern, beide enthielten Zaubertränkezutaten und andere Dinge, die sie ihm besorgen sollte. Die nächste Sache war ein dicker brauner Briefumschlag.

"Ich habe damit im Frühling begonnen", sagte sie. „Ich habe frühzeitig mein fortgeschrittenes Ausbildungsprojekt beendet und hatte wirklich nichts spezielles, an dem ich arbeitete, und die Abschlussklausuren waren nicht vor Juni vorgesehen. Es begann eines Abends als Filius begann, über Dinge zu sprechen, die er während des Grindelwald Krieges getan hatte. Minerva hatte ein paar Gläser Wein und ergänzte seine Geschichten mit dem, an was sie sich erinnern konnte. Nicht lange und Poppy sprach. Ich fing an, ihre Geschichte aufzuschreiben. Sie haben soviel getan und es schien nicht richtig, dass niemand ihre Perspektive kannte."

"Nach diesem Abend befragte ich jeden von ihnen tiefer gehend aus über ihre Beteiligung in dem Krieg. Ich dachte daran, vielleicht einen Artikel für das Magazin Magische Geschichte zu schreiben. Dann schlug Filius ein paar weitere Leute zum Reden vor und von da an entwickelte es sich. Ich denke, daraus könnte ein Buch entstehen."

Hermine vergrößerte den braunen Briefumschlag zu seiner normalen Größe. Sie öffnete ihn und entnahm einen zehn Zentimeter dicken Pergamentstapel, zusammengehalten mit einem blauen Faden.

"Es ist auf keinen Fall fertig. Ich denke, ich habe vielleicht ein Drittel geschafft und es gibt noch viele Menschen, die ich interviewen möchte von beiden Seiten des Krieges. Ich hatte gehoffte, dass ich dich dazu bringen kann, es zu lesen, und mir deine Meinung sagst, ob es wert ist, zu lesen oder nicht, bevor ich weiter mache."

Severus streckte seine Hand vor und nahm den Pergamentstapel entgegen. Er betrachtete die erste Seite unter dem Faden und las den Titel.

_Erinnerungen des Krieges  
Der Grindelwald Krieg_

"Wenn du bereit bist, es zu lesen, möchte ich wirklich deine ehrliche Meinung. Wenn mein Schreibstil schrecklich ist oder es nicht interessant ist, möchte ich es wissen. Anderenfalls könnte ich darin enden, viel Arbeit zu leisten und es an einen Verlag zu senden und, also…" Hermine faselte vor Nervosität. „Sie würden wahrscheinlich alles von Saint Hermine veröffentlichen, egal wie schlecht es ist. Ich wäre beschämt, wenn sie es tun würden."

Sie sah zu Severus und biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Du hast niemals gezögert, mir zu sagen, wenn einer meiner Aufsätze armselig geschrieben war. Du würdest mir die Wahrheit sagen, wenn dies eine schlechte Note verdient."

Severus lächelte über ihre Nervosität.

"Ich werde mich freuen, es zu lesen, und ich habe wahrscheinlich noch ein Fläschchen roter Tinte irgendwo in meinem Schreibtisch."

"Danke", sagte Hermine mit einem erleichterten Seufzer.

"Vielleicht könntest du in zwei Wochen wiederkommen. Bis dahin werde ich es gelesen haben und werde dir sagen, was ich denke. Es wird mir auch die Möglichkeit geben, Draco zu schreiben."

Hermine lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück, sehr zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen ihres Besuchs.

"In zwei Wochen werde ich wiederkommen."

tbc

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wie hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen?_

_Hoffentlich bis zum nächsten Monat… ;O)_


	6. Kapitel 6

„_**Erinnerungen des Krieges"**_

_**Übersetzung der Geschichte „Memories of War" von Hypnobarb.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Alles gehört JKR, bis auf diese Übersetzung. Die gehört mir, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit!**_

_Überraschung! Ein neues Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Leider muss ich auch gleich dazu sagen, dass ich nicht weiß, wann Hypnobarb das nächste Kapitel online stellen wird. Es könnte wieder sehr lange dauern…_

_Ich wünsche euch allen trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

_**6. Kapitel:**_

**November 2002**

„Permanente Verwandlung von Objekten tritt ohne weiteres auf, wenn das Ausgangsobjekt und das Zielobjekt aus ähnlichem Material bestehen. Man kann zum Beispiel einen Eichenholzstuhl in einen Eichenholztisch verwandeln und er wird so bleiben, bis er zurückverwandelt wird. Ein Eichenholztisch kann in einen Walnussholztisch verwandelt werden und wird so bleiben, bis er zurückverwandelt wird. Ein Stuhl aus Eichenholz kann in einen Stahlstuhl verwandelt werden und so für Monate verbleiben, aber er wird sich unausweichlich in sein Ausgangsmaterial verwandeln, wenn nicht spezielle Zauber verwendet werden. Die nächste Lektion, die wir durchnehmen werden, wird Beständigkeit zu euren Verwandlungen von leblosen Objekten in gänzlich anderes Material ergänzen."

Hermine steht vor der Klasse. Die Verwandlungsklasse im fünften Schuljahr geht zu der Art von Verwandlung über, die für gewöhnlich von Zaubererarchitekten angewendet wird, wenn sie permanente Veränderungen an Gebäuden vornehmen. Bevor sie fertig sein werden, würde die Klasse in die Verwandlungen Arithmantik und komplexe Zauber einbauen.

Im hinteren Teil des Klassenraumes erklingt ein Geräusch. Wie es scheint, versuchte Mr. Flynn Miss Wickham zu unterhalten, in dem er Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen nach einander in ihren Mund schweben ließ. Eine der Bohnen fiel und schlug auf dem Boden mit einem erstaunlich lauten _ping_ auf.

„Mr. Flynn, das macht zwanzig Punkte von Hufflepuff. Miss Wickham, zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw. Ich denke, Sie beide werden einplanen, Aufsätze für mich über die richtige Zeit und den richtigen Ort fürs Flirten zu schreiben?"

Flynn wird knallrot und Wickham kaut schnell, um die Beweise zu vernichten. Hermine dreht sich für einen Moment mit dem Rücken zur Klasse, um zum Podium zurückzukehren. Es dient auch dazu, das amüsierte Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zu verbergen.

* * *

„Baron?", ruft Hermine als sie vor dem Eingang zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum steht. Er befindet sich in einer Nische in den Kellern neben der Statue von Merriwyn, der Albernen.

„Hallo, Professor Granger", sagt Merriwyn. Ihre Stimme ist erstaunlich hoch und piepsig für eine Marmorstatue. Hermine hatte immer gedacht, dass Marmorstatuen tiefere Stimmen haben sollten.

„Guten Tag, Merriwyn", erwidert Hermine. „Ich suche den Baron. Haben Sie ihn kürzlich gesehen?"

„Er hat eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass er Sie in Ihren Räumlichkeiten treffen wird", sagt Merriwyn. „Er wurde gerufen, um Peeves aus der Bibliothek zu verscheuchen, bevor Madame Pince ohnmächtig und selbst ein Geist wird."

„Ich hoffe, der Baron ist bei Peeves erfolgreich", sagt Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Er zerstört besser nichts in der Bibliothek oder ich werde mich auch um ihn kümmern."

„Er ist wirklich respektlos", stimmt Merriwyn zu.

Hermine dreht sich wieder zum Gang und läuft in die Richtung des Gryffindorturms. Bill und Fleurs Wohnung liegt in der Nähe des Turms, mit dem Eingang direkt hinter einem Wandteppich von St. George, wie er den Drachen tötet. Sie klopft an die Tür, wartet bis eine ziemlich angespannte Fleur öffnet und sie herein bittet.

Verschwunden ist die modisch gekleidete, flirtende Fleur, die mit dem feschen, gutaussehenden Bill Weasley ausgegangen war. An ihrer Stelle befindet sich eine gestresst aussehende Mutter eines kleinen Jungen, der unfähig ist zu gehen.

Der junge Fred Weasley hat zwei Geschwindigkeiten – laufen und rennen so schnell ihn seine kleinen Füße tragen würden. Fleur und Bill mussten die Möbel und Wände mit Abfederungszauber belegen, um Fred davor zu bewahren, ständig in Dinge hineinzulaufen und seinen Kopf zu stoßen. Er liebt es außerdem zu klettern und ist fähig, sich an der Rückenlehne des Sofas oder eines Stuhls blitzschnell hochzuziehen.

Niemand konnte erklären, wie er auf die dritte Ablage des Bücherregals hochgekommen war, wo ihn Bill sitzend vorgefunden hatte, fröhlich Seiten aus einem Lateinwörterbuch herausreißend.

Sobald Hermine das Wohnzimmer betritt, werden ihre Beine von einem sehr aufgeregten kleinen Jungen gepackt, der ‚Mee Mee' ruft. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, wie sie zu „Mee Mee" geworden war, aber wenn Minerva „Lala" genannt wurde…

Hermine ergreift Fred unter seinen Armen und hebt ihn hoch. Er begrüßt sie mit einem sehr nassen Babykuss. Das ist sein neuestes Vergnügen. Jeder, der in die Reichweite von Fred kommt, erhält nasse Küsse. Sogar Krummbein hatte gelernt, Abstand zu halten.

„Du liebe Güte, Fred. Du wirst so groß", sagt Hermine, als sie ihn ein paar Mal hoch wirft, begleitet von seinem aufgeregten Lachen. Sie lächelt und sieht ihn liebevoll an. Sie schaut mitfühlend zu Fleur. „Du siehst erschöpft aus." Sie sieht es nicht für notwendig an zu ergänzen, dass sich, wie es scheint, Essensreste auf der Vorderseite ihres T-Shirts befinden.

„Isch denke, mein Sohn hat bereits apparieren gelernt", erwidert sie. „Isch habe ihn für ein Nickerchen in seine Krippe gelegt, drehe misch um und hier ist er." Fleur schiebt eine Strähne ihres blonden Haares aus ihrer Stirn zurück. „Isch werde Hemmzauber über die Krippe legen, wenn er nischt ruhiger wird."

„Du bist wohl ein kleiner Kletterer?", lacht Hermine. „Soll ich ihn für dich hinlegen?"

„Mach nur", sagt Fleur, als sie sich ohne Anmut aufs Sofa fallen lässt. „Isch wäre unendlisch dankbar, wenn du es schaffen könntest, dass er dort bleibt."

Hermine trägt Fred zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie will ihn in sein Kinderbettchen legen, als er „Nein, nein, nein. Hoch!" sagt.

Sie muss kichern. „Du bist so stur und so voller Streiche wie dein Onkel Fred es immer war."

Hermine schnappt sich Freds Lieblingsstofftierniffler, den, von dem sie weiß, dass er gern damit schläft. Sie setzt sich mit ihm in den Schaukelstuhl. Er knuddelt den Niffler und nuckelt an seinem Daumen, während Hermine mit ihm schaukelt. Sie bemerkt, wie Fleur nach ihnen beiden sieht. Ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten später ist Fred eingeschlafen. Hermine trägt ihn zur Wiege und legt ihn hinein.

„Du bist ein Lebensretter, Hermine", sagt Fleur. „Isch hatte darüber nachgedacht, von Zuhause wegzulaufen, als du kamst."

„Ich verstehe nicht, woher du die Energie nimmst, mit ihm Schritt zu halten", sagt Hermine.

„Das trifft es genau. Isch besitze nischt die Energie, mit ihm Schritt zu halten", stöhnt sie. „Weasley Babys sollten mit Warnhinweisen auf die Welt kommen."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Molly es geschafft hat, all diese Jungen aufzuziehen, vor allem die Zwillinge."

„Wenn isch es wäre, würde isch misch betrinken. Gott sei Dank hat Bill keine Illusionen über die Größe unserer Familie", entgegnet Fleur, als die beiden sich auf das Sofa setzen. „Hast du die Hochzeitseinladung erhalten?"

„Ja", antwortet Hermine. „Ich bin froh, dass Percy und seine Familie sich wieder verstehen."

„Wirst du jemanden mitbringen?"

„Das wäre heikel", sagt Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Ich bin Rons Witwe, soweit es Molly und Arthur betrifft. Es könnte Molly aufregen und ich möchte ihr den Tag nicht vermiesen."

„Du lebst wie eine Nonne."

„Also, sieh dich mal um, Fleur", lacht Hermine. „Die letzte gute Partie hast du bekommen."

„Habe isch, nicht wahr?", sagt Fleur und stimmt ins Lachen mit ein. „Was ist mit Oliver Wood?"

„Wir sind zwei Mal ausgegangen und er hat die Story unserer zwei Verabredungen an die Hexenwoche verkauft", entgegnet Hermine ziemlich verärgert. „Wenigstens hat er nicht angedeutet, dass wir intim waren. Zu der Zeit als ich mit dem Diplomaten aus dem Deutschen Zaubereiministerium ausgegangen bin, hat der damit geprahlt, wir hätten was mit einander, und ich kann dir Brief und Siegel geben, dass er nicht mal zum Fummeln gekommen ist, weil ich die Verabredung vorher beendet habe. Im Moment mit all den Sachen, die ich gerade mache, möchte ich nicht durch irgendwelchen Blödsinn abgelenkt werden."

„Wenn dein Buch erst einmal erschienen ist, wird es nischt leichter, Hermine", sagt Fleur und schüttelt ihre blonden Haare. „Die Männer werden nischt weniger kompliziert, um sie zu verstehen."

„Es wäre viel leichter für mich, wenn die Presse nicht hinter mir und jedem, mit dem ich mich verabrede, her wäre, um schmutzige Details zu erfahren", stöhnt sie. „Oder wenn die Leute nicht erwarten, dass die Heilige Hermine einem Freund nach trauert, der starb als sie neunzehn war. Zwei Verabredungen mit Oliver, ein Artikel in der Hexenwoche, und ich wurde mit Heulern beim Frühstück bombardiert. Ich habe nicht mit ihm geschlafen, ich habe mit ihm etwas getrunken und gegessen, und wurde beschuldigt, der Erinnerung an einen Jungen untreu zu sein, mit dem ich nicht einmal verheiratet gewesen bin."

Hermine steht auf und läuft aus Frustration auf und ab. „Ich kann mich mit keinem verabreden, den ich nicht bereits vor 1998 gekannt habe, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob er auf schnelles Geld aus oder ein Groupie ist."

„Du lebst wirklisch wie eine Nonne, oder?", fragt Fleur neugierig.

Bevor Hermine antworten kann, ist ein Poltern an der Eingangstür zu hören, als Bill über Freds Bauklötze stolpert. Er fängt sich erstaunlich elegant und schreitet in den Raum.

„Hallo die Damen", sagt er und küsst Fleur flüchtig auf die Schläfe und sucht dann den Fußboden nach weiteren Glötzchen und einem Knirps ab. „Macht Freddie ein Nickerchen?"

„Wenn es nicht so wäre, würde er dich gerade im Griff haben", neckt Hermine.

„Dein Sohn wird meine Haare weiß werden lassen", klagt Fleur.

„An dir würde es gut aussehen", sagt Bill flirtend. „So, Mee Mee, hast du deine Einladung zur Hochzeit erhalten?"

„Ja, habe ich."

„Und hast du bemerkt, dass der Tag der Hochzeit zwei Wochen nach dem Erscheinen deines Buches festgesetzt wurde?"

„Das würde er nicht tun."

„Oh doch. Das würde er sicher", antwortet Bill. „Es ist Percy, über den wir sprechen."

„Aber Bill, er konnte nichts von der großen Feier, die der Verleger anlässlich der Veröffentlichung des Buches geben will, wissen, bevor er den Hochzeitstermin festgelegt hat. Nur mein Verleger hat diese Information."

„Und du denkst nicht, dass der persönliche Assistent von Minister Shacklebolt das herausfinden konnte?"

Es ist etwas in der Art wie Fleur „Scheiße" mit ihrem französischen Akzent sagt, dass es so lustig klingen lässt.

Hermine blickt Bill düster an. „Du denkst also, dass Percy absichtlich das Datum für die Hochzeit zwei Wochen nach der Veröffentlichung meines Buches gesetzt hat, damit er mehr Aufmerksamkeit für seine Hochzeit erhält, weil ich anwesend sein werde?"

„Klingt für mich ganz nach meinem Bruder", sagt Bill.

„Für mich klingt es verzweifelt", entgegnet Hermine.

„Und was wäre neu?", fragt Bill mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Und zur zweiten Frage. Wen wirst du mitbringen?"

„Oh Bill. Du weißt, dass es deine Mutter verletzen würde, wenn ich jemanden mitbringe", stöhnt Hermine. „Sie würde es als Treuebruch an Rons Erinnerung ansehen. Ich möchte ihr nicht wehtun bei dem, was ein glücklicher Anlass sein sollte."

„Hermine, es wird nie den richtigen Zeitpunkt für dich geben, an dem du meiner Mutter zeigst, dass du dein Leben weiterlebst", sagte Bill kopfschüttelnd. „Du warst nicht Rons Frau; sie hat nicht das Recht, dich zu seiner Witwe zu machen. Und selbst wenn du es wärst, es ist vier Jahre her und du bist jetzt dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt. Begrabe dich nicht mit ihm. Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass er das gewollt hätte."

Schuld und ein Wunsch nach Freiheit bekämpfen sich in Hermines Kopf. Ihre zwei Freunde können die Unentschlossenheit in ihrem Gesicht sehen.

„Warum lässt du dir kein Date von mir finden?", bietet Bill an. „Ich habe einige interessante Freunde aus der Zeit, als ich bei Gringotts gearbeitet habe. Ich verspreche, keine Kobolde."

„Es ist nur ein Date, Hermine", sagte Fleur ermunternd. „Bill und isch werden uns vorher mit Molly und Arthur treffen und ihnen sagen, dass du jemanden mitbringen wirst. Molly wird erst emotional reagieren, damit sie dann auch weiterblicken kann."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", entgegnet Hermine. „Ich verspreche, ich werde es wirklich." Sie blickt auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Ich muss gehen."

„Ich habe den Bericht vom St. Mungo für dich, um ihn an Snape weiterzugeben", sagt Bill. „Seine Verfeinerungen an dem Trank sind hilfreich, vor allem für die Frauen. Wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass das Lösen von Zaubertränkeproblemen mit dem fast-Werwolfphänomen und dem Menstruationszyklus bei Frauen, die normaler Weise PMS haben, so kompliziert sein kann?"

Bill nimmt eine Akte von seinem Tisch und gibt sie Hermine.

„Da die Frauen immer aggressiver wurden, musste früher oder später jemand verletzt werden", sagt Hermine. „Sobald er das erkannt hatte, machte er es sich zur Priorität, ein Frauenrezept zu entwickeln."

„Dieser verdammter Greyback hat die Werwolfbeziehungen um 100 Jahre zurück geworfen", murmelt Bill.

Hermine umarmt Bill kurz und wird von Fleur abgewiesen, die keine Essensreste an Hermine weitergeben will.

„Richte ihm Grüße aus und sag ihm, dass wir ihn gern an Weihnachten sehen würden. Wenn er kommt, werden wir früher von Mum und Dad weggehen", sagt Bill. „Wir möchten, dass er sich willkommen fühlt."

„Ich sage es ihm."

* * *

Den Baron zu finden, hatte etwas länger gedauert. Peeves war zu den chronologisch sortierten Zeitschriftenregalen gelangt und hatte überall in der Bibliothek die Zeitschriften verteilt. Madame Pince hatte hyperventiliert und musste einen Beruhigungstrank einnehmen.

Der Baron hatte Peeves am Schlawittchen gepackt und ihn in einen unbenutzten Teil der Kerker geworfen mit der Anweisung, dort zu bleiben, bis der Baron ihm mitteilen würde, dass er wieder herauskommen könnte. Professor Slughorn passte das gar nicht, denn Peeves würde zu ihm kommen, sobald er wieder alleine war. Peeves hat vor Professor Slughorn nicht so viel Angst wie vor Professor Snape.

Der Baron war erfreut, eine ruhige Verschnaufpause nach all der Aufregung zu haben. Er schwebte 15 Zentimeter über einem Stuhl in Hermines Wohnzimmer, während sie sein Diktat aufnahm. Für einen Mann, der seit über vierhundert Jahren tot war, hatte er ein lebhaftes Interesse an der aktuellen politischen Situation. Hermine hatte für ihn redaktionelle Briefe an den Tagespropheten und die Zaubererwelt Zeit geschrieben. Nachdem der Baron fertig war, sagte er ihr, dass er sie an der Tür treffen und sie zu den Toren begleiten würde.

Hermine packt den Rucksack mit Zaubertränkezutaten und Büchern und legt die Post und Zeitschriften in eine Tragetasche. Da es in den Bergen kalt sein würde, hat sich Hermine Baumwollhosen und einen dicken Pullover über ein Rollkragenoberteil angezogen. Sie zieht ihre Stiefel und Daunenjacke an und eilt zu den Toren. Der Baron führt sie zum Rand der Banne, wie er es immer tut, und bittet sie, dem guten Professor seine besten Wünsche auszurichten.

Hermine erreicht Severus' Hütte kurz vor Mittag. Sie weiß, dass ihre Ankunft die Banne auslösen und Severus auf sie warten würde. Wenn es geschneit hätte, würde er sie für gewöhnlich auf halbem Wege treffen. Heute liegen nur wenige Zentimeter Schnee. Sie geht den ihr vertrauten Pfad zur Hütte hoch. Sie hofft, dass es heute Spaghetti zum Mittagessen geben würde.

Severus öffnet die Tür der Hütte, bevor sie überhaupt anklopfen kann. Er hält einen nassen Lappen an sein rechtes Auge.

„Du kommst genau zur richtigen Zeit", grummelt Severus. „Wie steht es um deine Heilungszauber?"

„Gut genug für Erste Hilfe", erwidert Hermine, reckt ihren Hals und versucht, hinter den Lappen zu sehen. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich war im Gewächshaus, mich um die Alraunen kümmernd, und eine hat mit einem Stein nach mir geworfen. Ich denke, ich werde ein blaues Auge bekommen."

Hermine legt ihre Taschen im Eingangsbereich ab, zieht ihren Mantel aus und hängt ihn an den Kleiderständer.

„Lass uns in die Küche gehen und mal nachsehen", sagt sie.

Hermine ergreift Severus' Ellbogen und führt ihn in die Küche. Sie setzt ihn auf einen Stuhl und er nimmt den Lappen von seinem Auge. Es ist gerötet und geschwollen und sieht definitiv nach einem Gewinner für ein blaues Auge aus. Hermine nimmt ihren Zauberstab und zaubert einen schnellen Diagnosezauber.

„Ich überprüfe nur, ob du keine schwerwiegenden Verletzungen an deinem Auge oder in der Augenhöhle erlitten hast." Hermine betrachtet sorgfältig die leuchtenden Runen um Severus' Gesicht und lächelt. „Sehr gut, nur eine Prellung."

Severus sieht zu ihr auf, mit einem sehr mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Diese verflixte Alraune war schneller als ich. Ich mag sie wirklich nicht, wenn sie in der Teenagerphase sind. Schlechtes Verhalten kombiniert mit einer guten Koordination, gar nicht so verschieden von vielen ihrer menschlichen Gegenparts." Severus hat schlechte Laune.

„Du bist nur aus der Übung im Umgang mit Teenagern", beobachtet Hermine. „Hättest du lieber einen Zauber oder Salbe gegen Prellungen?"

„Beides, wenn möglich", bittet er.

Hermine sagt ein paar Worte und schwingt ihren Zauberstab ein wenig. Der größte Teil der Rötung und Schwellung verschwindet. Die Gelegenheit nutzend, führt Hermine einen weiteren Diagnosezauber durch.

„Dachte ich mir", murmelt sie.

„Was hast du dir gedacht?", fragt Severus.

„Du benötigst eine Brille für die Nähe." Hermine lächelt zu ihm hinunter und berührt seine Augenbraue. „Wie fühlt sich das an?"

„Besser. Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich die Crucios von Voldemort ausgehalten habe und aufgestanden bin, alles abgeschüttelt habe und zurück nach Hogwarts appariert bin."

„Warum habe ich Zweifel, dass es jemals so einfach war, wie du es beschreibst?", neckt Hermine. „Befindet sich die Salbe im Medizinschrank im Badezimmer?"

„Ja", erwidert er.

Hermine geht ins Badezimmer und öffnet den Medizinschrank. Nachdem sie sich ein wenig durch Zahnpulver, Schmerzlinderungstränke und Kopfschmerzmittel gewühlt hat, findet sie die Salbe gegen Schwellungen und geht zurück in die Küche.

Sie steht vor Severus und öffnet das Glas. Sie greift unter sein Kinn und drückt sanft seinen Kopf zurück. Er schließt seine Augen, als sie ihn berührt. Hermine streicht sanft die Salbe auf seine Augenbraue, einen Teil vom Augenlid und unter das Auge. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns beendet sie es, in dem sie einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn gibt. Überrascht öffnet Severus seine Augen und sieht sie fragend an.

„Um die Heilung schneller voranzubringen", lächelt sie. „Meine Mutter hat mir beigebracht, dass es immer funktioniert."

„Hmph", erwidert er schroff. „Es liegt mir fern, über die Lehren deiner Mutter zu diskutieren."

„Was uns zu der Frage deiner benötigten Brille zurückbringt", belehrt Hermine. „Vielleicht war die Alraune deshalb fähig, dich zu treffen, weil du aus der Nähe nicht gut sehen kannst."

„IchbesitzeeineBrille,ichhabesienurnichtgetragen", sagt Severus und tut sein möglichstes, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich mag sie nicht", entgegnet er. „Ich trage sie nur, wenn ich lese."

„Wo ist sie?", fragt Hermine. Sie beginnt, sich umzusehen, fühlt, wie ihre unbändige Neugierde sie übermannt.

„Das geht dich nichts an", blafft Severus.

„Du hast für mich viel in _Erinnerungen des Krieges_ gelesen und korrigiert. Ich hasse den Gedanken, dass du deine Augen überanstrengt hast, weil du zu stur bist, die Brille zu tragen, die du benötigst." Hermine sieht sich weiter um. Sie entdeckt ein Brillenetui auf dem Schreibtisch. Es ist lang und schmal. Sie lächelt nicht, als sie erkennt, warum Severus sie heute nicht trägt. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn mit Brille sieht. Er wollte bestimmt nicht wie Albus Dumbledore aussehen.

„Du hast dir eine Lesebrille aus dem Regal der Apotheke in der Stadt gekauft, stimmt's? Da du nicht zu einem Zaubererheiler gehst, geh zu einem Muggeloptiker. Hol dir eine Brille mit ganzen Gläsern anstatt dieser Halben. Wenn du sie nicht für die Ferne benötigst, können sie die Brillengläser mit einfachen Gläsern und einer Zweistärkenlinse zum Lesen und naher Arbeit herstellen. Ich zeige es dir."

Hermine steht auf und geht, um ihre Tragetasche zu holen. Sie wühlt eine Minute darin herum und zieht ein Brillenetui heraus. Sie nimmt die Brille heraus, setzt sie auf und sieht Severus an. Die Brille hat ein Gestell im Goldton und eine ovale Form. „Siehst du, was ich meine? Du kannst nicht mal sagen, wo die Zweistärkenlinse sich befindet und es sieht viel besser aus als die Halbmondgläser."

Sie setzt sie ab und gibt sie Severus, damit er sie ansehen kann. „Ich habe sie vor zwei Monaten bekommen, als ich bemerkt habe, dass das Lesen bei mir Kopfschmerzen verursacht hat. Jetzt habe ich keine und ich muss im Unterricht nicht mit diesen Halbgläsern herumlaufen, die ständig an meiner Nase herabrutschen. Das Geheimnis ist, zu einem Muggeloptiker zu gehen, anstatt etwas aus einem Regal im Laden zu kaufen. Deine Augen werden gründlich untersucht und sie passen sie dir an. Du wirst viel zufriedener sein mit dem, was du bekommen wirst."

Severus betrachtet ihre Brille von mehreren Seiten. Er blickt durch sie hindurch und sieht sie fragend an.

„Ich weiß, dass sie im Frauenstil ist, aber ich bin nicht umsonst Verwandlungsmeisterin. Setz sie auf", weißt Hermine an. Severus gehorcht und Hermine beginnt mit ihrer Arbeit. Kurz darauf sind das Gestell und die Gläser größer und viereckiger. Eine weitere Zauberstabbewegung und das Gestell bekommt eine silberne Farbe. Sie sieht definitiv maskuliner aus. Sie greift in die Tragetasche und zieht eine Puderdose heraus. Sie vergrößert sie und hält den Spiegel vor sein Gesicht. Er dreht seinen Kopf und betrachtet sein Spiegelbild.

„Das ist…besser", murmelt er.

„Kannst du mit ihr lesen?", fragt Hermine. Sie wühlt erneut in ihrer Tragetasche herum und zieht ein Päckchen, eingewickelt in grüner Seide, heraus. „Versuch es hiermit", sagt sie und gibt es ihm.

Severus lächelt sie an, eines seiner seltenen warmen Lächeln, als er erkennt, was er in den Händen hält. Er entfernt vorsichtig das silberne Band und die Seide fällt auf den Fußboden. Dort auf dem grünen Ledereinband stehen eingraviert in Gold die Worte:

_Erinnerungen des Krieges  
Der Grindelwald Krieg_

_Von Hermine J. Granger, V.M._

„Ich kann das sehr sauber lesen", sagt Severus. Er öffnet das Buch und beginnt es durchzublättern. Er findet die Widmungsseite:

_Für alle, die aus dem Krieg nicht nach Hause zurückgekommen sind._

Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagt Hermine, dass Severus die tiefere Bedeutung dieser Worte versteht.

„Du hast es mir nicht erlaubt, dich in der Danksagung zu erwähnen", sagt Hermine sanft.

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf, als ob er sich nicht zutraut, zu antworten. Severus blättert ein paar weitere Seiten um.

„Ich werde es genießen, es erneut zu lesen, Seite für Seite. Eine Vorab-Ausgabe, nehme ich an?"

„Ein paar werden an Historiker und Buchkritiker für Kommentare geschickt. Der Verleger sagt, ich kann Reaktionen am Tag der Veröffentlichung erwarten." Hermine zieht eine Grimasse. „Ich denke, es ist der Preis für Ruhm und all das."

„Das Buch liefert eine Menge Gesprächsstoff, egal ob man selbst berühmt ist oder nicht", erwidert er.

Severus schließt das Buch und nimmt die Brille, gibt sie Hermine zurück. „Ich werde deinen Ratschlag annehmen und mir einen Muggeloptiker suchen. Ich bevorzuge eine bequeme Brille gegenüber der, die ich jetzt habe."

Hermine nimmt ihre Brille zurück und macht ihre Verwandlung rückgängig. Sie setzt ihre Brille auf und nimmt am Tisch gegenüber von Severus Platz.

„Ich glaube, ich habe ein Mittagessen versprochen", sagt er und erhebt sich aus dem Stuhl. „Ich habe frischen Lachs, neue Kartoffeln und frische grüne Bohnen, erst heute Morgen im Gewächshaus geerntet, bevor ich unverschämter Weise von einer Alraune unterbrochen wurde."

Severus öffnet das Kühlregal, nimmt zwei Schalen mit kleinen roten Kartoffeln und grünen Bohnen heraus. Letzteres wird in eine Pfanne und ersteres in einen Topf mit heißem Wasser gegeben. Hermine genießt den jetzt vertrauten Anblick von Severus, wie er in der Küche hantiert, das meiste seines Kochens im Muggelstil verrichtend. Er verwendet ein wenig Magie, um die Butter zu schmelzen, bevor er den frischen Dill hinzufügt.

Hermine verfällt in ihre normale Routine, Severus über das Leben der Menschen, die er kennt, zu informieren.

„Hestia Jones wird Sirius Blacks Haus am Grimmauldplatz kaufen", sagt sie.

„Ich bin erstaunt, dass jemand vom Orden diese Bruchbude kaufen will", kommentiert er.

„Sie und ihr Ehemann haben begonnen, zerfallene Häuser zu kaufen und sie wieder herzurichten", erklärt sie. „Sie verkaufen sie an Zaubererfamilien und verdienen damit."

„Sie haben sich damit ein ziemlich großes Projekt vorgenommen", sagt Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Die Dunkle Magie und überall vorhandene Negativität in dem Haus werden viel Arbeit machen, sie zu beseitigen oder zu neutralisieren." Er sieht sie neugierig an. „Wem gehört das Haus im Moment?"

„Ginny Weasley", antwortet Hermine. „Sie möchte das Haus nicht und es steht leer, seit dem der Orden es nicht mehr benutzt."

„Potter hat es ihr in seinem Testament vermacht?", fragt Severus.

Hermine betritt ein Territorium, das nach vier Jahren immer noch schmerzvoll ist.

„Ja", sagt sie. „Also, nicht genau in seinem Testament, da er keines hatte. Er hat mir erzählt, was er will und ich habe die Erinnerung in ein Denkarium für das Zaubergamot getan. Sie haben es anstelle eines Testaments akzeptiert."

„Wann hat er es dir erzählt?", fragt Severus leise.

„Ein paar Tage vor dem letzten Aufeinandertreffen", antwortet Hermine und sieht weg.

Severus hebt seine Hand. Hermine sieht, wie er sich davon abhält, die violette Narbe an seinem Hals über dem Kragen seines Hemdes zu berühren. Er zögert und sagt dann etwas, dass sie überrascht.

„Möchtest du darüber sprechen?"

Hermine hält inne, hin und her gerissen. Severus ist derjenige, der es am besten verstehen würde. Aber würde er? Würde es irgendjemand? Sie ist nicht bereit, es herauszufinden.

„Vielleicht irgendwann einmal", antwortet sie, „nicht heute." Sie räuspert sich und wechselt das Thema. „Percy Weasley wird heiraten. Er und Penelope Clearwater werden zwei Wochen nach Erscheinen des Buches heiraten."

„Ah. Der Assistent des Zaubereiministers hat sein Hochzeitsdatum so gelegt, dass er die größtmögliche Aufmerksamkeit erhält?", Severus akzeptiert ihren Themenwechsel.

„Meinst du?", fragt Hermine. „Bill und Fleur denken das auch."

„Auf jeden Fall", kommentiert Severus, nimmt die Bohnen aus dem Dampfkochtopf und legt sie auf einen magisch erwärmten Teller. Hermine nimmt Teller aus einem Schrank und beginnt, den Tisch zu decken.

„Mr. Weasley ist so ambitioniert, dass ich mich frage, warum er nicht in Slytherin gelandet ist", merkt Severus an. „Er mag Publicity und dich einzuladen, ist ein offensichtlicher Weg, sie zu erhalten. Dich an einem Datum einzuladen, genau zwei Wochen nach der gefeierten Eröffnung deines erwarteten Buches, garantiert, dass die Hochzeit dem Medieninteresse gilt."

„Ich werde es niemals verstehen", seufzt Hermine. „Sie sollen alle gern Harry und Ron verehren. Ich wünschte nur, sie würden mich dabei vergessen."

„Eher wird die Hölle zufrieren, als das passiert", antwortet Severus mit einem Grinsen.

„Apropos Percy, ich habe überlegt, die Hochzeitseinladung dazu zu verwenden, ein wenig Druck auf ihn auszuüben, dass ich Draco sehen darf", sagt sie nachdenklich. „Es könnte der Vorteil sein, den ich brauche, um einen Fuß in die Tür zu bekommen."

„Ausgezeichnete Idee", kommentiert Severus und überreicht Hermine die Schüssel mit Kartoffeln, die mit einem Mix aus geschmolzener Butter, Zitronensaft und Petersilie glitzert. „Ich traue den Gefängniswärtern in Askaban, wegen meiner eigenen Erfahrungen, nicht. Dracos Briefe werden zensiert und deshalb würde er es nicht wagen, irgendwelche Beschwerden zu erheben. Wenn du es schaffst, ihn zu sehen, kannst du die Umstände, in denen er lebt, besser beurteilen."

„Madame Malfoy hatte kein Glück, dass Zaubergamot davon zu überzeugen, ihre Besuchervorschriften zu ändern. Ich habe mit ihr darüber gesprochen. Wenn ich genügend Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt habe, nach Askaban zu kommen, habe ich schon eine Liste mit Dingen parat, die ich tun will. Ich werde sie dazu zwingen, dass es erlaubt wird, ihm Bücher zu bringen. Wenn es danach aussieht, dass seine Kleidung nicht angemessen ist, werde ich ihm welche zuschicken", ergänzt Hermine, als sie die Platte mit gegrilltem Lachs in Dillsoße entgegen nimmt. Sie fühlt sich schuldig, als sie auf das Essen vor sich sieht.

„Ich wünschte, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, dass sie es erlauben, ihm Essen zu bringen. Sie haben es Madame Malfoy nicht erlaubt, irgendetwas für ihn zu tun. Ich denke, es sind noch restliche Feindseligkeiten für die Art, wie Lucius Malfoy es immer wieder geschafft hat, spezielle Konditionen zu bekommen, als er in Askaban nach dem Überfall auf das Ministerium gewesen war. Weder er noch Draco bekommen jetzt irgendwelche Sonderkonditionen."

„Was Draco auch immer benötigt, ich werde dafür bezahlen", sagt Severus und nimmt die Bohnen aus dem Dampfkochtopf. „Ich weiß, dass das Ministerium Malfoy Manor konfisziert hat und einen großen Teil ihres Vermögens als Entschädigung für Familien, die Angehörige verloren haben, verwendet hat."

Hermine nickt. Sie versteht Severus Bedürfnis, etwas für Draco zu tun, da er sich nicht persönlich einschalten kann.

Severus kommt zum Tisch, einen Flasche Chardonney und zwei Weingläser tragend. Er entfernt magisch den Korken und gießt jedem ein Glas ein. Sein Glas erhebend, spricht er einen Tost.

„Auf die Autorin."

Hermine lächelt ihn an und ihr gesamtes Gesicht leuchtet auf. Wie weit die zwei in vier Jahren gekommen waren. Am Anfang konnte er kaum seine Feindseligkeit gegen die einzige Überlebende des Schülertrios verbergen, das ihn sechs Jahre in Hogwarts geärgert hatte. Jetzt konnten sie zusammen sitzen und interessante Gespräche führen, ein Glas Wein genießen und ein ausgezeichnetes Essen zusammen teilen. Severus Snape hatte sich von einem halb-respektierten, halb-verachteten Lehrer und feindlichen Todesser in einen sehr guten Freund verwandelt. Für einen Augenblick waren die Gefühle der Zuneigung überwältigend. Wann hatte sie begonnen, diesem Mann so sehr zu vertrauen?

Hermine stößt mit ihrem Glas an seines und nimmt einen Schluck.

Sie sitzen still nebeneinander, genießen ihr Essen für ein paar Minuten.

„Hast du schon mit dem nächsten Buch angefangen?", fragt Severus.

„Woher weißt du das?", gluckst Hermine.

„Du hast es so sehr genossen, das erste zu schreiben, dass es keinen Legilimentiker benötigt, um das herauszufinden." Severus füllt ihr Glas nach. „Ich weiß nur nicht genau, ob du am Rasputin Krieg oder am Ersten Voldemort Krieg arbeitest."

„Ich habe mir überlegt, mit dem Ersten Voldemort Krieg anzufangen. Ich habe mir soviele Kontakte gesichert aufgrund des Schreibens über den Grindelwald Krieg, die auch im Ersten Voldemort Krieg involviert waren. Ich denke, es ist ein natürlicher Prozess von dem zum nächsten. Es waren sehr wenige Menschen bei Grindelwald, die auch am Rasputin Krieg beteiligt waren. Ich würde wieder am Anfang stehen."

„Sehr vernünftig", antwortet Severus.

Hermine sieht ihn forschend an.

„Würdest du es wieder für mich editieren? Mein Buch ist sehr viel besser durch deinen Beitrag. Die Idee, die Geister zu interviewen, hat dem Buch viel gegeben, vor allem als der Baron herausgefunden hat, dass Grindelwalds Schwester im Schloss Mausburg spukt. Deine Vorschläge, Kapitel mit einander zu verknüpfen und die Geschichten von beiden Seiten zu erzählen, hat das Buch erst zu diesem gemacht."

„Ich würde mich freuen, wieder für dich zu editieren. Es ist ein faszinierendes Projekt." Severus runzelt die Stirn. „Dir ist schon bewusst, dass der Schmerz des Ersten Voldemort Krieges noch real genug ist, dass du vielleicht Schwierigkeiten bekommen könntest, Interviews mit einigen Leuten zu erhalten, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die meisten Menschen, die auf Voldemorts Seite standen, tot sind oder im Gefängnis sitzen. Diejenigen, die es nicht sind, werden nicht zugeben, dass sie beteiligt waren."

„Das ist mir bewusst", sagt Hermine. „Es ist einer der Gründe, warum ich gern nach Askaban möchte. Neben der Hilfe für Draco, könnte ich vielleicht Rudolphus Lestrange, Dolohov und einige andere interviewen. Sie könnten sehr dankbar sein, jemanden zum Reden zu haben, dass sie sich öffnen werden."

„Dolohov wird eher reden als Lestrange. Was auch immer du tust, sprich mit McNair nicht ohne eine anwesende Wache. Der Mann ist ein Sexualstraftäter."

„Ich denke, dass bei jedem der Interviews, die ich in Askaban durchführen werde, eine Wache anwesend sein wird", versichert Hermine. „Das bedeutet, ich werde wahrscheinlich keine Geständnisse von irgendjemandem über Sachen bekommen, die wir nicht bereits schon wissen. Was das Buch angeht, dachte ich, dass es eine gute Strategie ist, eine Beschreibung von einem Vorfall aus der Sicht von jemandem aus dem Orden zu bekommen. Dann würde ich nach Askaban gehen und die Sichtweise von einem Todesser, der zu der Zeit involviert war, einholen."

„Das ist eine gute Strategie und könnte Auskünfte vorantreiben." Severus schwenkt seinen Wein in seinem Glas. „Ich werde beginnen, das, an was ich mich aus den Tagen erinnern kann, zu skizzieren. Das gibt dir eine Struktur, mit der du beginnen kannst."

„Danke, Severus", sagt Hermine und greift hinüber, um seine Hand zu berühren. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht für dich ist."

Severus Augen sind unlesbar. „Die Zeit wird kommen, wenn ich mir wünschen werde, wieder in die Zaubererwelt zurückzukehren und unter meinem eigenen Namen und Gesicht zu leben. Dass meine Rolle in beiden Voldemortkriegen besser verstanden wird, wird es für mich realisierbarer machen, das in Ruhe zu tun." Severus nimmt Hermines kleine Hand und schließt seine große um sie. „Du verstehst, dass der Tag kommen wird, an dem du das gleiche machen musst. Du findest keinen Frieden, bevor du das nicht getan hast."

Hermine nickt.

_tbc_

_

* * *

Anmerkung der Autorin Hypnobarb:_

_Ich habe die persönliche Lebensgeschichte des Barons beträchtlich von der verändert, wie sie in den Heiligtümern beschreiben wird. Ich denke, meine Version ist viel interessanter, wie ihr in zukünftigen Kapiteln sehen werdet._


End file.
